The Damage Time Causes
by Grimm-Mystery
Summary: Mysterious man out of time sent to protect a Delacour. Normally that would mean that a war was about to erupt,this girl would be the key to ending it quickly. Unfortunately,he doesn't seem to feel anything emotionally, it might cause the war to end badly. I guess the question is; Is he broken beyond repair or will a certain French witch be able to make him feel? Under Review
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking about writing a story, using an idea I had a while ago, let me know whether you would like to see more of it. Admittedly, I'm not exactly the best at grammar, punctuation... or English as a whole. So there will be somethings that will piss you off but I don't understand how betas work and to be honest, I'm just too lazy to find out. Hopefully it's not the most horrible thing you've read.

* * *

Time. It's such a mysterious thing. Everybody lives by it, it controls them, yet it goes unnoticed. Every day people schedule their day using time; to sleep; to eat; to work and to have some fun. It controls our every decision and our lives in a whole. It's quite the anomoly for society's behaviour, isn't it? I mean, if there was a goth; an emo; a lesbian; a gay man or a disabled person, they would be judged to the highest decree. Why? It's because people do not understand it. So why is it that everybody simply doesn't care that time controls them? They simply live by it. For centuries it's been like that. Many people, men and women, have taken an interest to the mystery in time. They made amazing discoveries and that was great, for mankind. For my brother and I it was never enough, after all wizards could do things scientists couldn't, such as control time. Of course it's harder than it sounds.

You see, when you try to change things or control things, it mostly, always causes huge backlash. I should have said no when my brother suggested it but I always wanted to make him… proud of me? I don't really know to be honest. So when he came to me and told me of a way to summon something, something powerful to help us control time, I agreed. Death. We summoned Death. He didn't have a figure, he was just a dark mist, covered in a thin cloak. His dense dark form loomed over us as he demanded who had summoned him. Admittedly, I was beyond frightened. Had you of been there, you would understand. His voice made my skin crawl, it was so dull; lifeless and monotone. His misty eyes darker than the night sky, it was as though his eyes could kill you in a simple blink, it wouldn't surprise me if they could.

When we asked him for the ability to control time, he changed, I could have swore I saw a smirk within the black cloud. Now I know why! He gave us the ability alright, my brother controlled time but grew old and I was sent to different times; different wars but every time it was a new life. Every time I would begin my journey as a baby; I would grow up; I would fall in love; marry, have children and then the war I was sent to fight in would come. Every time my family would be killed, it seemed to be Death's personal joke, his own private entertainment. I stopped every war except one. I had managed to defy Death for four hundred years, Death was not happy. Oh, no he wasn't. I managed to keep the land peaceful for four hundred years and that wasn't what Death wanted. A war erupted. One man manged to convince a lot of people to join his cause, they managed to kill thousands, hundreds of thousands. I'm not completely sure whether it was fear or respect but my people began to join him by the thousands. It became so bloody. My wife died near the beginning, my new born son followed not long after, the king of peace was gone. My armour was polished; my sword was sharpened; my bow and my quiver was enchanted. The time I was in had only pure magic, only few knew how to control it, others refused to try. I was known as a grand sorcerer, that's one of the reasons I managed to keep the land so peaceful. The thing is their king, my protege, knew magic too and because of that it was the most costly war I had ever been in and I've been in my fair amount. It all ended when I had my daughter dying in my arms, it wasn't that long ago, not really.

 **Memory**

The sky glowed crimson red. The earth was dead. Ashes rained from the sky. I had my daughter dying in my arms. Her skin as white as a ghost, her body writhing underneath me. Tears slid down her cheeks as she screamed in agony.

"Please father, stop the pain." She begged staring into my somber eyes. "I can't take this anymore father. Please."

I looked into her eyes, seeing the life drain away slowly, I knew what I had to do. "Shh…" I whispered into her ear before dragging my hand across the floor to retrieve my dagger. "You're going to be alright." I felt a tear burn my cheek, she smiled at me and nodded. I drove my dagger through her heart. Her body stilled as her eyes became lifeless. I heard him mocking me, laughing about what he had done. I roared into the crimson sky as the dust landed on my face. I lay my daughters limp body upon the floor before standing. There he stood; his long, dark, black hair blown back by the sudden gush of wind, his pasty skin emblodening his dark black eyes. Tornados circled us, the earth shook, the sky roared with fury, the enraged ocean crashed towards us.

It became very clear that this was the end.

"Why? She was just a child. Is this what you wanted? Is it? You challenged me, for what? They cared for you like you were there own, they worshipped you! This is how you repay them? You paint the streets with their blood, you torment, torture and slaughter our loved ones." I fell to my knees, all of the fight I had left was gone, it had left with my daughter. "For what? Power? What will that get you now, there is nobody left. My kingdom gone, you will never sit upon my throne. My people massacred, you will never feel the power or the love of leading them..."

"Forgive me for not caring." He interrupted with a whisper, his voice was monotone, he drew closer. "I simply wanted you dead. You humiliated me, destroyed my family name and then you banished me from the kingdom. I was the true heir of that throne. It should have been I who sat upon that throne. I would have, if not for you." The man shouted, although it was barely heard through the thunder and the wind.

"For me? I saved this land. I returned this land to peace. You were the heir but so was your father and his father and his father. You wish to know why you will never sit upon my throne? Look around you." The man didn't even take a second glance at the blood that flooded the floor, nor the bodies that were sprawled throughout the streets. "This is why. You could never be a king. You're barely human." I gathered all the strength that I had left, which was not a large amount, and pounced towards the man digging my sword deep into his gut. I felt an immense pain, as I glanced down I saw that he too had managed to impale his sword, straight threw my lung. I gasped for air.

"Seems we leave this realm together." He chuckled lightly. "Figures."

"You first." I spat retrieving an arrow from my quiver and dropped myself further onto his blade, before dragging my arrow into his chest and dragging it through his heart. Then there was a bright light. I found myself in a long, white, narrow hallway.

 **3rd person.**

Within the hallway was two men. One was dressed in a bright white robe, which matched his long white hair and beard. His blue eyes dull as though lifeless, his face filled with pain. The other was naked. He had fine long black hair, eyes bluer than the clear sky. His eyes were filled with rage, scars littered his body, not much skin was left untouched. He was smothered in dried blood, it clung to his skin in an unnatural way.

The naked man looked up at the bright man. "Brother you must send me back. I can change it this time. I will change it this time." he begged with determination, hope written across his face.

"It can not be done." The bright man commented. "It is not allowed. You know the rules, you go there once, you live there once and you die there once… then you move on." he added sullenly. "You gave them 400 more years brother."

"It was pointless. This is pointless. I keep doing this, they always end up dead. Every single time." The naked man commented. "I receive nothing from this. This was not a gift."

The bright man nodded hesitantly. "You wish not to do this again?"

"I can't do this again brother. They're all dead. This time it's irreversable."

"No. There was a large population left. They used there magic to bring others back. The world continues." The bright man said his voice still lifeless. "The magical force has been damaged greatly, in a few centuries there will be a species of men and women who will never even believe magic is real, never mind the fact that they will never feel it flow through their bodies." The naked man looked up in hope. "They were not brought back little brother." he sighed deeply "I know it's hard little brother but you must remember you saved the world. Even if it was just because you prolonged it a few centuries."

"I don't feel any more big brother. 19 wives and 54 children, that's how many people I have loved, they've all died… right in front of my eyes. So why do I keep doing this? What do I get out of this? I'm two millennia years old. So brother, no. No I don't want to ever do this again." The naked man commented his voice enraged but his face showed just how broken he was.

"Okay." The bright man answered simply. The naked man looked up in confusion. "You will not do this again after this next one."

"Brother..."

"I'm not playing you little brother." The bright man snapped coldly. "You think I enjoy watching you die, you think I enjoy watching you cradle the people you love in your arms as they die, you think I enjoy sending you back to another war? I don't!" he continued aggressively before calming his tone. "This time the war I send you to is in the time… 1994. You will protect a girl called Delacour." He waved his hand through the air. The naked man was now clothed however his form was younger, a child. He was clothed in white armour, he looked like a white knight. He had a long blue glassed sword which was sheathed by his side, the handle sticking out was pure black as though it was charcoal, a purple light surrounded it. A bow was strung over his back, next to a small quiver which was made out of dragon hide, it held one arrow which had a strange crimson glow about it. "She will trust you more in this form. Your name will be Thomas "Tom" Black, I've already talked to your descendant, Sirius Black, whose agreed to pretend to be your "father" for a while. After I freed him for a crime he didn't commit. Time for you to go little brother."

The boy nodded before hugging the older man tightly. "Go back brother, back to the start, enjoy yourself. I'll finish this." The boy murmured with a tight smile.

"Of course you will" he chuckled. He moved is hand slightly before frowning, "Oh and little brother, when you die this time, you stay dead."

"Wai..." Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

So it seems that a few of you enjoyed my first chapter, so I've continued to write it. Thank you to the people who reviewed, it was nice to see you liked it and has motivated me to continue the idea. So just a few things, I attempted French at school, I failed it miserably. So if I get something French incorrect, you have my apologies if you feel offended in anyway, I've used a translater. So to help me not butcher the language, when anybody talks in a foriegn language I'll use Italics. Hopefully this chapter will be as good as, if not better than, the last chapter. Thanks for taking your time to read this.

* * *

As I saw my brother wave his hand, I felt an explosion of emotions hit me. Fear, being the most primal feeling out of all of them. I've experienced a lot in my two thousand years alive. I've battled Dragons, Basilisks, Giants, Trolls, Yetis and unfortunately more than one Dark Lord and Lady. So what could possibly make somebody in my stature afraid you ask. Time. Will I succeed this time? How long do I have before my heart belongs to another? How long before she becomes with child? How long before Death tears them away from me? It's not paranoia, not when you've lived it as many times as I. The solution was quite simple really, turn off what little emotion I had left. I could never love again, not unless I wish to watch her die.

As I felt my body continue to fall through an endless dark tunnel, I began to build a vault within my mind, somewhere to imprison my emotions. Not all of them, just love and happiness. I would need the rest to survive, especially the rage. Just moments after I succeeded my task, my feet landed on solid ground. I became light headed, stumbling backwards slightly before holding myself up on a wall. It slowly began to fade away. As I took in my surroundings, a small smile appeared on my face. Thousands of people surrounded me, walking in and out of tents, which went as far as the human eye could see, in every direction. Most adults seemed to be drinking, laughing with friends and family, while the children were dancing and cheering. Everyone looked so happy, so carefree, so why was I here?

The answer to that became clear when a large explosion of fire erupted from a distance, at the same time three others exploded. Fearful cries echoed for miles, before a large group of people stampeded towards me. I retrieved my bow and began to sprint towards the core of the commotion. As I reached closer I felt me heart throb painfully. A flashback of my past life. Ash raining from the sky, fire burning everywhere, I became enraged. From the corner of my eye, I saw movement. There were six mysterious being, in dark black robes, faces concealed by mist like masks. They crowded around a witch. I didn't need to see her face to know her fear, it was radiating from her in waves. A wave of nausea hit me. Knowing what these vile beings could do, I pulled an arrow from my quiver as another replaced it. As I released the arrow from my bow, I watch it fly towards my enemies. As it reached half way I waved my hand through the air, while whispering 'segregare'. Suddenly the arrow split into six, before all six of the dark beings fell to the ground, never to open their eyes again. I began to ascend towards the girl, cautious of my surroundings. As I reached her, she looked at me with shock. Not many magical beings see blood, not in this time anyway.

As I reached her I allowed my eyes to give a calming effect before crouching and holding my hand out. "Don't be alarmed. I'm here to help." I explained waiting anxiously knowing there wasn't any time for this. I also knew that if I was to show my anxiety, it would have only made her panic, so I waited calmly. Before she had a chance to take my hand, more movement caught my eye. I quickly summoned an invisible shield around her before raising my finger to my mouth, telling her to be quiet. I quickly ran behind the tent, only she could see me, I could only hope she trusted me. A large group of the masked figures came towards her. Their movements were strange, it was as though they were enchanted. That would not change the outcome of what I was planning to do. I threw the bow over my shoulder again before unsheathing my sword, careful not to make a sound, I began to move closer. Suddenly a dark raven haired boy, no older than the body I found myself in now, ran out into the open, with his wand pointing towards the large group.

"Reducto!" He screamed before a large blue jet of light rushed towards the group. It skimmed them, before crashing into a tent, blowing it up. The boy possessed power, that much could not be argued but his structure, his strategy and skill was less than admirable. The masked figures seemed to awaken from their enchanted state, as they turned and grumbled, it wasn't hard to assume they were angry. They would kill this boy and with their experience and number, it wouldn't be very hard to achieve.

I didn't have time to use Legilimency, to see what spells to expect, so I just assumed the worst. As I reached the boy, I pushed the air with my hand, throwing him backwards into safety. I raised my sword in a defensive position, more than surprised at the red jet of light heading towards me. The Cruciatus Curse? Why wouldn't they kill the boy? I held my sword forward to absorb the spell. Nine more jets of red light flew towards me at an alarming speed. My sword could only withhold so much before the spells began to overpower it, allowing some of the torturing curses to hit me. I was a Grand Sorcerer, a traveller through time, such weak magic would not bring me down. As soon as the first green light appeared, it seemed they had realised it too, it only made more questions. Did they not want to murder anyone, or did they simply not want the boy harmed? I saw the boy begin to get up, if I pushed him back again, I wouldn't be able to keep deflecting the killing curse. It wouldn't kill me, not with the impure magic that flows through their veins. It would do some damage though, I guess this was my job huh. Wouldn't be the first time I died before having the chance to make a difference. I heard a familiar popping sound of apparition.

"I trust you brother." I whispered shaking my head slightly, I dropped my sword and turned quickly, pushing the boy back through the tent again. My back began to burn as the killing curses drilled into it. As I felt my magical core begin to diminish, I began to hear more apparitional pops. Slowly the pain began to lessen. My body became limp as it fell to the floor. I was barely conscious of my environment.

"Papa!" A feminine voice cried out as the sound of someone running was heard.

"Je suis tellement désolé Fleur… je cherchais pour …pas vous trouver." A strong, rough voice cried. ' _I'm so sorry Fleur… I was looking for… not find you_ ' I was losing consciousness faster and faster.

"Papa, il m'a sauvé la vie, nous devons l'aider." the feminine voice pleaded, her voice got closer. "Daddy, he saved my life, we must help him." My mind went blank, before I found myself in a very familiar white hallway.

* * *

 **3rd person**

Thomas didn't even need to turn around to know his brother was there. After all this is their place. "So I'm dead already. Guess I shouldn't have underestimated them." Thomas commented with a shrug before turning around. He tensed up at the sight before him. The white hallway was gone, just a dark dense smoke lingered.

"You are not dead my child… not yet anyway." It chuckled coldly. "I simply took your unconsciousness as an opportunity to converse with you, as we once did two thousand years ago." It added as the cloud formed into a smirking face.

"Firstly, I'm not your child." Thomas spat out bitterly. "Though you've took your fair share of mine." In truth Death still terrified Thomas, more so now, than ever before. It's just that the rage and bitterness had been growing and boiling for too long to care about the consequences.

The smoke interrupted smoothly. "It was such a tragedy to watch everyone you ever loved die. Unfortunately, there's no time to talk of the past, we must talk about the war you're about to be involved in."

Thomas grinned in a sadistic way. "Somebody taking you for a fool. Not very sur…"

The smoke changed into the figure of a human, eyes ablaze, fury written across his features. "Watch what you say next! I control whether you live or die. If that is not enough to keep you in line, consider this, I have everybody you ever loved. I could make them feel pure bliss or I could make them feel eternal suffering." The form cautioned darkly. "The man you feel has fooled me, will kill thousands. Then he will obliterate the world."

Thomas shook his head angrily, "Why do you care then? Isn't this what you want, everybody dead."

The figure nodded "Yes! I want everybody to die, when and how I decide, not some half life creature. Some abomination!" The figure roared, lightning raging inside the darkness of the cloud. "I want you to find him and kill him. That is your only objective. In return, I will grant you freedom."

"That's it? Just kill him. That's all I have to do? How many times has he escaped your grasp?" Thomas asked incredulously.

"Far too many. Continue what you have done so far. When the time comes, kill the abomination." The room began to disappear slowly. "Do not fail me, for the sake of your loved ones."

* * *

Thomas was slowly coming back into consciousness. As he felt something damp wipe his forehead, he panicked. He grabbed the person wiping his face, flipping them over as he pushed his forearm lightly into their throat. As soon as his eyes opened, he stopped applying pressure. It was the witch from before, her silvery-blonde hair was sprawled out behind her on the elegant looking bed. Her dark blue eyes latched onto his, refusing to break eye contact. Her face seemed calm, as though she knew Thomas would not harm her, she was wrong. If she was a threat, Thomas wouldn't think twice about eliminating her, only after he gained the intel needed to escape.

His armour was gone, as well as his sword and bow, he was dressed in a pair of modern day shorts and a white tank top. He began to feel anger rise, she dared take his armour, his weapons. He began to climb off her, before walking to an open large double door, which led to a large marble balcony.

"You should not be on your feet." A soft, gentle, silky voice admonished, in a heavy French accent. "Vous devriez être mort." She added changing back to her native language 'You should be dead.' Thomas continued to let his eyes investigate the scenery before him, as the wind blew his hair back gently, the girl moved closer. Nothing of prominence caught his eye.

" _I am not you're average wizard."_ Thomas commented talking in her native language, stifling a chuckle at her confused face. _"May I ask where you've brought me? Perhaps even... your name?"_

She smiled warmly _. "My name is Fleur Delacour." '_ Of course.' Thomas thought. 'Damn you brother!' _"You've found yourself within the Delacour_ _Château_ _, my family's summer home."_

Thomas sighed audibly. _"Names Thomas... So, am I your captive?"_ Fleur scrunched up her face, at the accusation. Thomas just smiled, it was quite adorable.

" _Why on Merlin, would you think your my captive?"_ Fleur asked hesitantly. Thomas let out a small laugh. Merlin? It's true Merlin was a great wizard, not exactly the greatest of all time but great. He turned to look at her, taking a really good look, could he tell her, trust her even? It's always awkward at first, explaining that his older than his psychical appearance lets on, or that his there to save the world from a war that hasn't started yet. Though it seemed this war had begun a long time ago. Perhaps it'd be best to keep it to himself, just for now at least.

" _My armour, my weapons they're gone."_ He shrugged as though it was obvious. _"You've stripped me of my defences."_ It wasn't exactly the truth, Thomas was more than capable of protecting himself without his "defences" but sometimes, it's best to keep some information back. _  
_

Fleur face turned to understanding. " _My father didn't want a stranger in his home, carrying a sword or a bow, I'm sure you can understand. It was I who figured you wouldn't be very comfortable waking up in armour. He doesn't know.."_ Thomas glanced at her with questioning eyes. _"my father, he doesn't know that you were hit with a dozen or so killing curses."_ Thomas nodded in understanding before walking back into the room, taking a seat on the bed, before patting next to him.

Thomas smiled calmly towards her. " _I can't tell you what you wish to know._ _I can't tell you how or why but I was sent to protect you."_ Seeing she was about to interrupt, he continued quickly, _"I don't know why or what from. In fact I could have finished that earlier on today, from those dark beings."_

She looked at him with pity. _"A week, you've been out for a week."_ Thomas just shrugged as though he didn't care. What was a week, to two thousand years? _"So what? You just follow me everywhere? I go to school tomorrow, do you plan on coming with me?"_ She ranted calmly. If she hadn't seen his magical strength, she would have laughed at him. How would a boy who looked younger than her, protect her? But she had seen his magic and even without a wand, the only thing that took him down was his protective instincts. Had that boy not of got involved, Thomas wouldn't have had to stop doing... whatever exactly it was that he was doing?

Thomas frowned slightly, before sighing audibly. _"I'll follow you until I feel it's safe for you. I know it's not exactly what a girl of your age wants but at least you'll be safe."_

Fleur giggled. _"You're not exactly a sore on the eye. Okay then, my father will be able to get you into my school with me."_

" _Just like that? No moaning about it? You're just going to accept it."_ Thomas asked cautiously, finding it hard to believe a girl would simply allow him to follow her around.

Fleur continued to giggle. _"For some reason I trust you. Now you just need to convince my father…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Firstly, I think this chapter went a bit down hill... I suppose I probably should say that to you reader but it's true. Secondly, I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who reviewed, favorited and followed. So thank you! :-) If you have anything you'd like to ask or comment on, please do review it shows that you actually care whether this continues or not and believe it or not... it does give motivation to continue it. Hogwarts will be in the next chapter.. I think. Please, read on...

* * *

Thomas and Fleur had moved onto the balcony, they allowed silence to take over for a while, simply letting the sunlight bathe them, feeding warmth to their bodies.

Watching Fleur became quite entertaining for Thomas. Her facial expression said calm, peaceful and collected but her body said restless, impatient and agitated.

People never just stop what they're doing. They never just take a few minutes to admire what they have. It's always takes something or someone to be ripped away from you before you truly realise what you had.

Thomas turned to the right, capturing Fleur's interest quickly, before sighing gently. It really had been a while since he had felt so content. Nobody waiting in the shadows to assassinate him, the sun bathing him in warmth, as it rested in the clear blue sky. The smell of fresh air, the fields of lush green grass, it was definetely worth a few minutes of his time. " _So Fleur, tell me about your father."_ He asked, giving her his full attention. _"What should I know before I tell him that I'm going to be following his daughter around."_

A large smile found it's way to Fleur's lips at the mention of her father. " _Well, his stubborn and he'll want to know more than you've told me. He works within the magical French goverement... I'm not exactly privy to his position within it, his very hush hush. Something you two can bond over I'm sure."_ She commented with a look of disdain, for once Thomas allowed the chuckle to leave his mouth.

 _"You don't like the unknown do you? You want to know everything, no detail left out, for any reason."_ Thomas teased lightly, making Fleur pout angrily, which only increased Thomas' amusement.

 _"That is not true, things can be secret, just not... from... me."_ she shrugged in a carefree way, her pout staying in place. _"You'll get no more help from me."_ Suddenly she became more serious, Thomas felt the air become heavier. _"Do you know what I am?"_

 _"If I were to make an educated guess from the state the people I killed were in, I would say a Veela. If you were to be a Succubus, I fear I wouldn't have awoken from my sleep."_ Thomas answered cautiously. " _You wish to know why you don't affect me_?" Fleur nodded quickly.

Her entire life had been controlled by the Veela inside. Boys couldn't even look at her without drooling and mumbling something incoherently. Girls were to jealous of her natural beauty, that being a quarter-Veela gave her, to realise she wasn't interested in their boyfriends, nor did she want them to stare at her like a peice of meat. It was just a massive nuisance to have to live with, especially with how handsy boys can be. Then Thomas saved her, he never tried to take advantage of her position, he didn't look at her like a peice of meat.

 _"I suppose you can't tell me, it has to be some big secret, to keep me safe."_ Fleur commented _wistfully._

Thomas shook his head. _"No. I'll tell you, this is about your heritage, I wouldn't keep that from you."_ Fleur smiled to show her thanks.

Thomas raised his left hand and showed her a plain gold ring on his fourth finger. As she scraped her finger of it, it began to glow a soft white light. She looked up waiting to hear what he had to say, her curiousity outweighing her awe for the ring. _"Once upon a time, I fell in love with a girl. The second I saw her, my heart began to speed up and my mind became a void. In that second I knew that I wanted, no I needed to talk to her. I was so clumsy back then, I caught her attention alright, just not in the way I hoped. I began to walk towards her, as I did I bumped into this grumpy old man, then I fell onto a chair before my friends laughed at me and pushed me into a pond." Thomas lauged at the memory, he had been so care free then._

 _Fleur mumbled something quietly before raising her voice just enough for Thomas to hear her."They don't sound like very good friends."_

 _Thomas nodded dismissively. "Well, I was about to get out of the pond and believe me I was angry, my friends knew better than to stick around. As I got out, the girl had came to me and asked me if I was okay. My anger dissapated," Thomas snapped his fingers "just like that. I stuttered for a few seconds, my mind had completely shut down."_

 _"She was a Veela, you thought you were in love with her because of her allure."_ Fleur guessed completely engrossed in the story, to engrossed to notice her mom, Apolline, walk into the room. She was just about to ask how long their guest had been awake for, as Thomas continued.

 _"I'm getting to it!"_ Thomas admonished with a chuckle. _"So as I was saying, my mind done a complete wipe, I could barely remember my name. So, I spluttered out the first thought that came to mind, 'You're beautiful.' Not soon after I manged to convince her to date me, my parents having no knowledge of her heritage, were happy for me. She was in fact a Veela, as pure as they come. When they found out, they went into a fit of rage, nearly stormed the village, they demanded I never see her again... that she was a filthy creature. That she had enchanted me with an allure, that she was only using me."_

 _"What did you do? I mean obviously you don't have the same believes as your parents, otherwise you wouldn't be making it your mission to protect me from the unknown."_ Fleur questioned quietly.

Apolline's curiosity had been piqued. This boy wasn't affected by the allure, that's extremely rare. The possibiliy of even walking past somebody who can resist the allure is hard but most can train their minds to resist it naturally, like her husband had done. Fleur had said she was frightened beyond death, her allure would have turned even the trained mind to goo. This boy had saved her, from a fate every Veela fears, something much worse than death. Fleur had said the boy only looked at her for a few seconds to explain that he was going to help her. He shouldn't have even been able to walk, nevermind talk. 'I should talk to mother about this.' she thought before slipping back out of the room. Much to Thomas' amusement.

 _"I did what any lovesick child would have done, I told them I loved her and one day I would be her husband, she would be my wife. My grandfather found out not soon after, he was an inventor of sorts, he made me promise not to go by the girl until he could find a way to prove that it was just the allure that made me feel the way I did. I gave him fourteen nights. Then he gave me this ring, told me to go to the girl, to see if I truly felt anything for her. I assume he had tested it for himself, so I began to search."_ Thomas sighed dramatically, _"When I found her, I knew in that instance I loved her more than anything in the world, even life itself."_

 _"If you loved her so much, where is she now?"_ Fleur asked curiously. As she saw Thomas' face become void like, she realised her mistake. Thomas opened his mouth, just about to give a response.

 _"Ah. The boy's awake. Fleur Delacour! Why didn't you call for me when our guest awoke from his sleep?"_ A familiar strong, masculine voice questioned. The two teens turned and looked in the direction the voice had came from. Standing under a large mahogany door frame was a man. He was easily 6"7, he had an athletic build as though he went for morning runs, perhaps he played quidditch in his spare time. His facial expression was serious, something which seemed natural on his face, his brown eyes matched his short brown hair. A modern day warrior, maybe?

Behind him stood a woman, much smaller than him, around 5"6. If Fleur hadn't already told him that she only had one sister, years younger than herself, than Thomas would have thought that this woman was Fleur's older sister. Fleur looked remarkably like her mother. Same nose; same chin; same hair; same facial structure, even the same slim figure. The only difference was the eyes, whereas her father had brown eyes and her mother had light blue eyes, Fleur's eyes were dark blue.

 _'Damn it!'_ Fleur thought angrily. _'He was just about to answer me. Stupid parents.' "Sorry daddy, I just thought I should check on him before you began your interrogation."_ Fleur answered innocently, before making a big scene of wrapping Thomas' arm around her neck, helping him stand up and then walking him over to a sofa. Thomas tried his hardest not to laugh... he had more than one coughing fit on his small journey across the room.

As soon as Thomas was seated, the man took at seat in a chair opposite him. _"May I have a few minutes to talk to our guest?"_ The man asked keeping his eyes trained on Thomas. Apolline just nodded and grabbed Fleur's arm, dragging the girl out.

 _"Well then. My name is Audric Delacour, Head of the Delacour family. May I ask who I have the pleasure of hosting in my home?"_ The man catechized, eyes unblinking.

Thomas sat still, he made eye contact without flinching, stretched his hand out and smiled. _"Names Thomas Black. You need not worry about your daughters life debt. I didn't expect anything in return for saving her from those men, I simply done what most others would do."_

 _"And I thank you for that."_ Audric replied honestly. _"You killed six people doing it though, something not most people could do, especially as calm as my daughter said you were."_

 _"Anxiety kills Lord Delacour. Your daughter said you worked for the French Ministry, is there a resaon I haven't been incarcerated? I broke your laws, I find it hard to believe, you would just let a murderer go._ _No, from what I've observed I'm surprised you never had me sent to a medic before having me imprisoned. So perhaps you want something."_ Thomas commented smoothly. Audric may not know it but Thomas had been a king, a ruler and a warrior... interrogations were a game for him.

 _"You saved my daughters life, I need not mention what we both know they would have done. No, I didn't have you incarcerated because I wouldn't of cared if you killed every death eater... you saved my daughter. You may not want something from my daughter but I hear you wish to continue to protect her, you have my blessing to do just that, as long as you feel necessary."_ Audric leaned forward. _"I only have one problem, I need to know who you are and why you say my daughter is in danger."_

Thomas chuckled. _"Your daughter knows you well. As I've already said, my name is Thomas Black."_ Audric nodded in understanding. _"I'm going to need a magical oath, to tell you anything more than that."_ Audric looked surprised but raised his arm, pulling back his sleeve and latching his arm onto Thomas. As Audric went to pull his wand out, Thomas shook his head. _"There won't be a need for that."_ Audric looked confused but left his wand were it was. _"Do you swear upon your magic and blood, that you Audric Delacour, will keep this conversation between the two of us?"_

 _"I will."_ Audric answer clearly. Suddenly a large white beam of light surround them, blinding them. As Audric opened his eyes, he looked at the boy in bewilderment, Thomas' eyes hadn't even blinked _. "What on Merlin was that?"_

 _"Well let's just say, you really don't want to break that oath or your whole family will be punished for it. Forgive my forcefulness but I wish to be completely honest to you. Father to father."_ Audric's eyes opened further, this boy was a father? Then Thomas told him everything. From Death; to being two millenia old; to what his last life had consisted of; to what his brother had asked him to do... what Death's commands were for his freedom.

Audric looked speechless. _"I can see the need for secrecy. You're either the craziest, creative child I've ever met or I'm in the presence of somebody as old as my ancestors... I feel much younger at least."_

A knock on the door echoed through the room. _"Dinner's ready dad."_ Fleur commented, not missing her fathers bewildered face. _'What did he know?"_ she thought before walking back downstairs.

 _"Can I interest you in something to eat?"_ Audric asked politely, the shock finally fading away, magic can do some precarious things.

 _"Sure, I'm rather peckish actually."_ Thomas commented as he followed the "older" man through a large hallway, which had portraits with moving figures on the wall. As they reached their destination, Thomas took a good look before walking in. The room was actually quite compact. It was almost like a regular dining room, if you made every thing three times bigger. Five seats had been setat the dining table, plates of food ready, glasses of wine right next to the plates... three ladies already seated. Thomas was actually quite fascinated with them. It was like a slideshow of Fleur's mom; as a young girl; again as a teenager and then again as an adult. Fleur didn't need to imagine what she would look like in twenty or so years, just look at her mom.

As Thomas and Audric moved closer, catching the attention of the three girls, the youngest girl jumped out of her seat and ran to Thomas.

She just stood and stared at him, as though analyzing every little thing about him, then hugged him... tightly. _"Thank you for saving my sister."_ As she let go, Thomas saw a stray tear on her cheek.

He crouched to be on her eye level, before wiping the tear away. _"Can I tell you a secret?"_ The girl nodded. He leaned in closer, putting his mouth close to her ear. _"I was scared the entire time, I saw your sister be really brave and so it gave me courage to help her. I bet she would have saved me to, if it were the other way around."_ Thomas whispered quietly. _"Besides, I've always wanted to be a handsome knight, who saved the princess. Unfortunately I'm not really all that handsome."_ Gabrielle giggled sweetly. Thomas looked up and saw Fleur smiling, he winked at her before standing up. Gabrielle showed Thomas to his seat... right next to hers.

Audric had disappeared moments before and had just came back into the room with two crystal glasses, which contained a golden brown liquid. He passed one to Thomas, much to Appoline's surprise. After giving a questioning look to her husband, he simply gave her one of those -don't ask- looks, she let it slide... for now.

After they had finished eating, a creature not 3 feet tall; with bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls, appeared to remove the plates. Apolline tried to get to know their guest, a task near impossible, she gave up and began to introduce herself and Gabrielle. As the sky got darker, Gabrielle disappeared to bed, everyone else retired to the living room. An owl flew through a large open window into the room, before resting on the coffee table. A scroll parchment wrapped up in it's talons. Audric read it quickly before glancing at Thomas with a knowing look. " _That was to inform us that the Triwizard Tournament will take place on the next following school year, it will be hosted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A list of names for who will represent Beauxbatons Academy, Fleur's school, guess who is on it."_

 _"You mean I'm going to go to Hogwarts, a british school?"_ she commented with disdain, more boys drooling over her. _"Wait! I'm going to have a chance to compete. This is my chance to prove that I'm more than just a Veela."_ She jumped up quickly. _"I've got to tell my friends."_ Then she ran off.

"Surely she could just tell them tomorrow" Thomas stated out loud. Audric's grin nearly doubled in intensity when he saw Thomas' face, understanding finally setting in. _"I thought this was going to be easy. It can never be easy, can it. I'm going to bed, damn girl is going to keep me busy for the rest of the year..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. I just want to say thank you... to all of the new people who have favourited the story. As I said once before it means a lot. Please read on...

* * *

I had known it wasn't going to be an easy task… otherwise I wouldn't have been sent. I should have known I wouldn't just need to follow her around… but to want to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Either the girl was insane or the tournament had turned into a joke. I still remember the day I was chosen for that tournament. It wasn't something you wanted to be in, they forced you into it, they ripped the choice from you. They would take the people you loved… making them the prize for victory. It can't be the same as it was then because if it was… she would die in the most horrifying, violent way.

As I reached the room I was occupying, I made my way to the balcony, I needed to think about the day I just experienced. What better way then to look at the night sky? Something I haven't seen in nearly seventy years.

Audric was a nice man, just looking at him you could tell he was fiercely protective of his family, something I can understand. Hopefully now he knew everything, he would be a potential ally, a friend.

Gabrielle was a nice girl, a bit like Zelene… the daughter from my last life. It makes me feel like I should protect her… like I would slaughter anybody who ever tried to harm her. She was a sweet girl, had a lot of innocence… hopefully that will never change. She to was a Veela, it was genetic... I'm still not exactly sure whether being a Veela is a good or a bad thing.

Zelene… how I miss her. In my mind it's been two days, I can't help but feel it's been a lifetime. Zelene. It means sunshine, at least it did back then. Zelene was my sunshine. She only shined stronger when I was lost in the darkness. She kept me sane, I should have made her run, I should have made her hide. What kind of father allows his daughter to fight the darkest lord to ever walk on this world? I could feel the bile in my throat, my anger rising, lightning flashed in the distance. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind before I calmed myself. I continued my thoughts calmly.

Fleur, she was affectionate, polite and sweet. Three very admirable traits to have… if you weren't destined to die. Problem is, this is my last life, my final life… if I die, I don't come back. Would I give my life for a girl I hardly know, a girl I don't really care about? I honestly couldn't say. Then on top of all of that, she is going to compete in this tournament. There is only one way to keep her safe… I'm going to volunteer. I can't teach her to fend for herself in that much time… she's barely a witch. At least if I volunteer, I can keep everybody safe… I have more power and skill then before.

If only I could spend my last life somewhere sunny, by a beach, with nice cold ale.

That only leaves Apolline. A frustrating, persistent and most of all stubborn woman. For an hour she basically tried to interrogate me. Where are you from? England. Won't your family be worried about you? Nope. She just kept asking more and more questions. The second the word bow was brought up, Audric shut her up quickly. I suppose she wouldn't have asked me if I'd ever killed with my bow before… at least not with Gabrielle around. The way she was going though, I'm surprised she didn't just ask that from the start. I wonder why she was so adamant about it though. Is it because she doubts my capability at keeping Fleur safe? Or is it because she thinks I'm just a teenage boy, who's going to be following her teen aged, Veela, daughter around for at least a year. Perhaps if she were to be told about everything… no, that would only cause problems.

My eyes were becoming heavy, time for some sleep. As I walked into the bedroom, I stared at the bed. It's weird, I should want to sleep on the bed but I couldn't stop myself from just grabbing the blanket and throwing it on the floor. It had just became so natural to sleep on the floor, with nothing but a blanket to keep me warm. Just imagining lying on the bed feels wrong, I doubt I'll ever sleep on a bed again.

Fire. Ash. Blood. Lifeless bodies. Crimson sky. Dying girl. Distraught man. The man whispers something into the girls ears before dragging the dagger through her chest… just like before. As he stands up, looking around… he finds nobody. He dropped to his knees again crying into the girls hair.

3rd person

Thomas jumped up quickly upon hearing his name get called softly. Sweat pumping down his face, heart racing, breath labored, his hand aflame ready to strike. He looked around frantically before seeing Gabrielle hiding behind the door.

" _Gabrielle?_ " He call out quietly, the flames on his hand began to fade. Gabrielle came in with a frightened expression. Thomas tapped the floor next to him, gesturing for her to take a seat. She walked over cautiously, making him feel even worse, she took a seat on the bed. He looked up calmly. " _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you._ "

Gabrielle shrugged before smiling. " _What's Zelene?_ " she asked curiously, not noticing the burrow of Thomas' eyebrows nor his saddened expression, she moved to the floor.

" _Zelene was somebody very important to me."_ He explained with a monotone voice. _"She was taken away from me._ " He added fighting the tears brimming in his eyes.

" _Like when those mean men tried to hurt Fleur?_ " She asked quietly, noticeably squirming.

Thomas looked at her bemused. " _Men? How did you know they were men?_ "

" _They had to be because her allure wouldn't have worked otherwise. That's why I can't go to school until I'm old enough to go to Fleur's school. My mom said it wasn't safe enough because bad men might try to hurt me._ " she mumbled sadly. " _Like those men tried to hurt Fleur._ "

" _But I saved her remember and if you're ever in trouble I'll save you too._ "

Gabrielle smiled sadly, " _How will you save me, when your going to be looking after my sister? I wish I wasn't a Veela..._ " she mumbled quietly. Thomas looked down at the girl, she looked so distraught, was it truly that bad. Fleur didn't seem that bothered by it. He really didn't want to see Gabrielle upset, especially when he could help.

He looked down to find his fingers swirling around his ring, it didn't stop the Veela allure from affecting him... it never did. In fact the ring was never needed because Thomas had gained immunity a long time before the ring was created. The ring did have another property though, something that came in handy for his daughter. It stops the Veela allure from working, as long as said Veela continues to wear it. He slid the ring off, taking one long look at it, the only item he had left that reminded him of his daughter. " _Gabrielle, I want you to have this._ " He handed her the ring carefully. " _I want you to be careful with it and try really hard not to lose it._ " She slid it onto her finger and looked up with confusion, it was massive on her finger. Thomas grabbed her hand softly and raised it to his lips." _Subtaxerium utilium._ "

The ring began to shrink, before stopping at a perfect fit " _Wow! What does it do? Does it send you a signal if I'm in danger?_ " Gabrielle asked in awe.

" _It stops your allure from affecting people, I let Zelene use that before she was taken… I want you to have it._ "

Gabrielle hugged Thomas tightly before standing up. " _I'm going to tell my mom._ " She ran to the door before turning around with a frown. " _Why could you save Fleur… but you couldn't save Zelene?_ " Thomas stared at her in shock.

Suddenly Audric came into the room with a stern expression. " _Gabrielle! You can not ask people questions like that._ " He admonished calmly.

Thomas shook his head and moved towards Gabrielle. " _It's okay Audric._ " He crouched to Gabrielle's eye level. " _I wasn't strong enough to save Zelene. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't smart enough. Don't worry though, I've learned from my mistakes, I won't let anybody hurt your sister. Not ever."_ Gabrielle nodded quickly before hugging Thomas one last time. Then she ran out of the room.

Audric came in and took a seat on a chair. " _I'm so sorry about her._ " He apologized sincerely.

" _No need Audric. That's the reason I love children so much…. They're just so ignorant._ " Thomas explained honestly. " _Sometimes ignorance is bliss._ "

Audric nodded. " _Can't argue that._ " he agreed. " _How are you doing? I mean technically your daughter died fifteen hundred years ago but to you, it happened two days ago. I know if I were in your position… I don't think I would be able to stay sane. It'd break me._ " He added honestly.

" _It's not the first time I lost somebody I loved. It gets easier to live with by the time you hit my age._ " Thomas commented with a shrug. Of course that isn't true, no matter how old you are, losing somebody you love will crush you. Zelene's death was burning a void in Thomas' chest but what could possibly help?

" _I don't believe that._ " Audric challenged calmly. " _I think it's burning you from the inside out, you've had no time to grief and it's only an amount of time before you implode._ " He got up and put his hand on Thomas' shoulder. " _I'm going to make sure Fleur gets to school safely… that'll give you a week before Hogwarts. I'm going to be honest with you, I don't trust Fleur with you when you're a ticking time bomb._ " He shrugged before walking out of the room.

Thomas stood still. A week? It was slightly panicking, he needed to stay active or he would definitely implode. It could be useful, it would give him time to get some more clothes, maybe even have a few drinks. Okay then, he'll take the week. He began his descend down the stairs.

" _Why would you give my daughter a ring and tell her it would stop her Veela allure._ " A very angry Apolline questioned. " _Have you no heart? How could you tell her something like that, there is no way to get rid of the allure and even if there was she shouldn't get rid of it… it's part of her._ " She added ending her small rant.

" _I assure you Lady Delacour, I have not lied to your daughter. That ring is a family heirloom. That ring is older than your history books go back. That ring, will do, what I said it would do. You most likely haven't heard of it because as far as I know, that was the only one ever made._ " Thomas explained calmly, her actions were understandable, even if they were tedious. The outcome would be the same.

" _...But why should she use it. Why should she get rid of who she is! Who are you to decide that?_ " She continued.

" _I'm the guy who listened to your daughter apparently. Do you realize how scared Gabrielle is that she might end up in the same position as Fleur but she might not be as lucky?_ " Apolline visibly stiffened in shock. " _How about that she wants to go to a school? That ring doesn't get rid of anything, it simply absorbs the allure for as long as she wears it. The second she takes it off, she's as good as new. It's her decision, not mine or yours, so as long as she wants to keep that ring… it's hers._ " Thomas countered angrily, he glanced down at Gabrielle, crouching like he had done so many times before. " _Do you want to keep the ring on Gabrielle?_ " He asked much calmer than he was moments before. She shook her head, refusing to make eye contact before she went to slide the ring of her finger.

" _Gabrielle, if you want to keep it then leave it on._ " Audric said as he strode into the room, glaring at Apolline. " _Apolline I trust this boy, you may not know much about him but his been nothing but honest with me. If he says that this'll stop her allure, then I believe him. Worse case scenario… it's just a piece of jewelry. I would feel much better in the future knowing, that she might not have to experience the same problems Fleur grew up with._ " Apolline didn't look happy but seem to see some logic in what Audric had just said. Didn't mean she cared for Thomas any more than before. " _Fleur wants to know when you'll be ready to go… she's getting antsy._ "

Thomas winked at Gabrielle and smiled. " _I'll see you soon okay?_ " Gabrielle nodded as she went back upstairs.

As Thomas went into the room Fleur was waiting he couldn't help but marvel at the change. She was wearing a light blue dress, that went just below her knees, a small light blue cloak around her back. Her hair was tied up, covered by a slightly pointy, light blue hat. It was different from her usual look. He had only saw her wear jeans and vest tops, with her hair curled over her shoulder. It was certainly a change.

" _Ah. You're not ready to go._ " Fleur commented with a face full of disgust. " _I'm not going to school with you dressed like that. You look horrible._ "

" _Thanks…? I guess. I'm actually going to meet you at Hogwarts in a week. Some stuff I need to do._ " Thomas explained with a smile.

" _Oh._ " Fleur said feeling disappointed. She had told her friends about Thomas in a floo call after dismissing the idea of a letter… it would have taken to long. They wanted to meet him. " _So are you coming to my school on the Thursday and making the trip with my school or are you just going straight to Hogwarts?_ "

" _I'll go straight to Hogwarts on the 1st. So Friday. I've actually got to go.. I'll see you at Hogwarts._ " He smiled politely before appariting to an island few have ever found.

Audric came into the room. " _Are you ready to go?_ " Fleur nodded with little enthusiasm. " _He really needs this Fleur._ "

" _Why_?" Her father just looked at her before glancing away. Something he would do often when it came to his work. He was keeping a secret. " _I guess I just wanted to show of the school. He didn't know much about it and this is my last year… I'll never get to show him the place I spent half of my life. It's just one less thing we can bond over… how can we be friends if we have nothing to talk about?"_

" _I'm sure you'll find a way. Come on, time to go._ "

Somewhere in the world… in a place never found.

Thomas found himself falling through the air at an intense speed, before he saw a large familiar castle. It hovered over a vast ocean, a magnificent sized village settled right in front of the castle. It was a truly beautiful sight. An muggle Architect would have been amazed to see it. The whole Island was enchanted so nobody, muggle or magical, would ever find it. Only the people who were born there, could find it again should they choose to leave.

Suddenly he found himself fall through the roof of the castle. Then he was standing in a large hall, surrounded by warriors carrying swords, people on a higher level of the building had bows trained on him. Three men, sat at a large wooden table watching the scene play through.

"Who are you?" One of them asked with an emotionless voice, it would make most shiver in fear.

"Tell these men to stand down. Before I put them down."

"Why exactly would we listen to you?" Another called out just as emotionless.

"A wise man always treats a stranger with respect, for he could be gazing upon the face of an enemy." As Thomas finished a quote he once heard in the muggle world, he waved his hand through the air, disarming everybody in the hall. The quote was a code. Something few people had knowledge of, it would give Thomas access to anywhere in the castle.

"Everybody leave." The man in the middle shouted before getting up and walking towards Thomas. "Forgive us, we have no knowledge of who you are. It's certainly been a while since you've been here. That code was used long before I was born."

"Yes it was. I find myself needing access to my chambers, then I'll need a drink. A really strong drink." Thomas explained already walking away from the man. As he walked down a hallway, he stood in front of a brick wall, after five seconds it opened slightly… barely large enough for a large boy to fit through. He began to squeeze his way through, feeling pieces of sharp stone scraping his skin. The second he left the tight tunnel, it shut with a loud bang. If somebody who wasn't him ever tried to get through that tunnel, they would be crushed instantly.

He took a look around, not much had changed… obviously. The only difference was the large webs hanging from every corner and wall in the large marble room. With a flick of his hand, they disappeared and every candle burst into flames, illuminating the room. Thomas' magical core on this Island was over-clocked. Every bit of magic he used, drained little on his core as the magic flowing through the air gave him magical regeneration. In the middle of the room was a box. Thomas opened it, inside had supplies, for the past magical times and for the more modern magical times. A 12" wand; Dragon heart blood poured onto yew wood, with several cores; a Veela hair; a dragon hair and a phoenix feather. Only one other important thing was in there and that was a long, dark robe. That would definitely be needed.

That just left some everyday clothes and a muggle made tuxedo.

"Now I can just relax… just relax. I'm going to need more than one drink..."

* * *

I apologize to anybody who wanted to see Hogwarts this chapter... it just didn't work out that way. Next chapter will definitely be Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to take a sentence, again, to thank everybody who have favorited, followed and reviewed so far. So once again, Thank You! Unfortunately, I seem to be facing some difficulties with not only my computer but my internet also, so there won't be another chapter until next week. Please, read on...

* * *

"Perhaps you should rest sir, you haven't slept in a few days." A gruff looking man asked Thomas urgently, "Haven't bathed either."

Thomas had spent his entire week getting drunk, every day and night he was in the tavern, he had only left once. It was to visit his daughter's grave, which now had a large statue of her standing tall in the middle of the graveyard. After that he had only became more distraught… taking every second he had to fill himself with Dragon Blood Rum.

Thomas shook his head furiously. "Drink!" He spat drunkenly. Not waiting for anybody to comment, he grabbed the bottle and just began to drink from it.

The man shook his head sadly. "Sir I'm afraid I can't let you drink that. You told me that you would need to leave tomorrow, a man of your stature shouldn't been seen in such a disgraceful manner. You should bathe and dress in more respectable cloth… you look nothing like a king should."

Thomas dropped the bottle on the table calmly. "A king? You're more of a fool than I thought… I'm no king. Just a broken man, who failed saving hundreds of thousands of his people. I'm a failure. I couldn't even save my own daughter." Thomas muttered angrily. The man listening to the boy smacked him hard across the face. Thomas turned his head in shock and confusion. "What the hell was that for?"

"Forgive me, Sir. Those things you were saying, they made me… angry. I daren't say Sir but I will not allow you to drink for another second. You told me of your mission, you will have our full support..." The man was cut short as Thomas disappeared with the bottle in hand.

 _Somewhere over the English Channel_

Fleur was lying on her bed, trying to get some rest, it had gone midnight. She couldn't help feeling anxious. In the last few years, she had gotten used to all of the staring and hatred from her "schoolmates" but she was going to deal with it all over again for the next year. She felt more safe knowing that Thomas was going to be there waiting for her, she couldn't explain it but it was as though… as long as she was at his side, nothing could hurt her. She looked over the room and saw Gabrielle sleeping peacefully. Her little sister was finally starting school, their parents had both agreed that she should be allowed… as long as she accompanied Fleur to Hogwarts.

Fleur allowed her eyes to glance the the younger girls hand, where a simple golden band rested on her finger naturely. Gabrielle had spent a long amount of time, talking about her conversation with Thomas. She should be jealous, that Gabrielle now had a ring that could have saved herself from all of the attention that would inevitably be on her but she could only feel happiness for her younger sister. She was more than glad that Gabrielle wouldn't have to deal with all of the lustful stares and drooling… she was definetely glad that Gabrielle wouldn't have a bunch of boys trying to grope her. Not that any boy would dare try, Fleur would curse them to oblivion. After a long intense torture session.

Suddenly an audible pop was heard before a loud bang echoed through the room. Fleur's eyes glanced at Gabrielle quickly, seeing her fast asleep, she continued to scan the room. Not seeing anything wrong she quickly got up and as she put her feet down, she felt something solid move below her. She quickly raised her feet and moved backwards onto her bed. Feeling brave, she slowly moved forward to take a look. As she got closer to the edge of her bed, somebody sat up, in a sudden panic she grabbed a book on her bedside table and smacked the figure on the head.

"That hurt!" A familiar voice called out, rubbing his head before sitting up again. "Why'd you do that?" Some of the candles on Fleur's side of the room began to ignite, illuminating the room, to reveal Thomas.

" _Thomas? I thought I was going to meet you at Hogwarts."_ Fleur exclaimed quietly careful not to wake her sister. A strong odor of alcohol attacked her sense of smell. " _Are you drunk?"_

" _First things first. You're out of France, talk English." Thomas mumbled quietly, "_ May I _?"_ he asked pointing towards the bed. Fleur nodded as she moved over and got under the blanket again. Thomas stood up with a slight stretch before plopping down on top of the blanket, crossing his feet and closing his eyes as he rested his head on a pillow.

"Well?" Fleur asked, with a heavy accent, wanting answers.

"Huh?" Thomas mumbled drowsily. "Oh. Things happened, things changed, here I am."

"Why do you smell so bad?" Fleur asked as she made an audible sniffing sound.

"Been drinking. Haven't really had a shower in a few days."

"Zat is disgusting." Fleur commented moving further away from Thomas. "What changed?" She looked to Thomas after a few seconds. "Tomas?" Nothing, not the slightest movements. "Ov course." she shook her head with a tight smile before going to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Fleur... sweet dreams." Thomas whispered before putting out the candles with a slight movement of his hand.

Fleur smiled before cuddling up to her blanket.

 _In the morning_

Thomas felt a sudden sting to his arm. Opening his eyes was a tedious task, his eye sight was blurry, as they adjusted however a very irritated Fleur held a wand towards him. "Did you just hit me with a stinging jinx?" He began to look for his trusty bottle friend.

Fleur sighed calmly. "Don't be such a baby! I used barely any magic in that. Eet wouldn't of even been as bad as a pinch." Seeing the boy searching his body, she remember the bottle she had destroyed. "Eet is gone. I 'ave gotten rid ov eet."

Thomas groaned as he sat up with a stretch. "Right."

"We 'ave leetle time left before we reach 'Ogwarts. You still smell." Fleur frowned before grabbing a towel. "Shower and dress, be fast about eet."

Thomas grabbed the towel without commenting and walked into a bathroom connected to the large bedroom. "I can honestly say, I never thought I would shower, over the English channel."

After a long, refreshing shower Thomas found himself staring out of a window with Fleur and Gabrielle; dressed in a white shirt; plain black trousers and a long black robe. "We're about to land. You two excited?"

"I am. I've never got to go anywhere without my mom before." Gabrielle confessed with an excited expression. Her English was surprisingly amazing, her father had started to teach her after a trip to England as a child, having no school to attend gave you plenty of oppurtunity to practice.

Fleur was wringing her hands anxiously. "Excited? Non. I can feel my allure trying to escape." Thomas moved his hand to the small of her back before giving his eyes a calming effect.

"Just breath. The allure doesn't control you Fleur. You're in control, trust me Fleur, you can control it." Thomas encouraged as the carriages began to touch ground.

"Zat is easier said zan done." She whispered slightly more calmer than before.

"Just breath, picture them all naked or something… isn't that what the muggles do?" Thomas joked with a wink towards a giggling Gabrielle.

Fleur let out a small laugh. "Imagine seeing Madam Olympe naked." Thomas and Gabrielle scrunched up their faces in disgust. "Okay, I think I'm okay now. Thank you." Thomas nodded with a smile.

"No problem. Okay then, lets go." Thomas opened the door, quickly analyzing the scene before him. This of course wasn't the first time he had visited Hogwarts, in fact he had spent most of his childhood here in the early 1400's. It was still a mavelous sight, the castle looming over you, thousands of students staring towards the carriages. One thing caught most of his attention, a particular raven haired boy to be exact, the same boy from the Quidditch cup. As they made eye contact Thomas stepped out of the carriage before turning to give the girls a hand out.

As they were all out Thomas gesture for her to take his arm. "That boy is here."

Fleur looked at him confused. "Zere is 'undreds of boys 'ere… not exactly something I needed to be reminded of."

Thomas began to walk towards the entrance with Gabrielle right in front. "The boy from the Quidditch game. The one who cast the Reductor curse."

"Really? I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised… after all only an English man would 'ave such bad aim." Fleur commented with disdain.

"That's slightly insulting..."

"Only if you were English." she added.

"I am English..."

Fleur stopped and turned slightly. "I think zat is ze first zhing I know about you… as in you as a person." She truly found herself bewildered, how is that the first thing she knew about him, they had spent so many hours talking… but they hadn't, not really. She had done a lot of talking and he had just made comments.

"Well I'm a private person." Thomas explained smoothly. "I believe you are needed with the rest of your school, I'll go join the badly aimed English men."

"Wait. What are you going to do about im, 'e could lead you into trouble. 'E might 'ave told somebody what 'ad 'appened." Fleur asked quickly before getting pulled along by Gabrielle. She glanced back in time to see Thomas push through the crowd of students, most of whom were currently ogling her.

Thomas advanced on the boys position before tapping the boy's shoulder. "May I talk to you," the boy nodded cautiously. "alone."

Thomas turned and walked through the large courtyard. "You seem to know where you are going." the boy commented. They continued to walk until they found themselves in an empty classroom.

Thomas sighed. "Have you told anybody about what you saw that night?"

"No. I mean, I told them I saw Death Eaters, I told them that I saw a man cast Voldermort's mark into the air but I also told them I was pushed over, hit my head hard and was out for most of it." The boy explained. "Of course all of that is true… it's just not the whole story. Oh by the way I'm..."

"Harry Potter." Thomas finished. "The-boy-who-lived. Parents murdered by a psychopath, you got that scar from a killing curse… which you survived. Then you disappeared for ten years, in which time your godfather Sirius Black was wrongly imprisoned in Azkaban. Since you've came back into the wizarding world, you've slain a Basilisk and helped your godfather stay out of Azkaban which he managed to escape from in the previous few months. Sound about right? Give or take a few less important events." Thomas asked sitting in a chair.

Harry's mouth hung widely open. He found himself completely befuddled. How did they boy know so much? Who was he? How did he survive the killing curse also? So many questions to ask, "Who are you?" Harry demanded walking in front of the other boy.

"A friend. Thomas Black."

"Sirius doesn't have a son. He would have told me." Harry argued, "tell me who you're or I'll go to my Headmaster and tell him everything. His not the kind of person who takes killing lightly."

Thomas' eyes flashed dangerously, "Do not attempt to threaten me Harry Potter!" Thomas spat enraged. "I might have killed them but if your misaimed spell hit it's target you could have killed more than just the bad guys."

"You're right in thinking that I'm not Sirius' son. I am however a friend… If you'll let me be. I saw great power on that night, you have an immense amount of potential but all of this," Thomas pointed around the room. "this isn't going to help you reach that potential. I can help you reach it Harry, just give me a chance… I can't do that if I have wizards watching my every movement." Thomas pleaded, if everything he did was watched, things would be more difficult… perhaps too difficult.

Harry nodded hesitantly. With everything that's happened over the past few years, with Voldermort's inevitable return… he'd take all of the help he could get. "Okay. I need to know though, how do you know so much? Nobody else except my friends, my Headmaster and myself knew about Sirius."

"I have my methods. I can say that if you fear me to be one of this Voldermort's Death Eaters than you should owl your godfather immediatetly, I believe he will vouch for me."

"I'll do that. I'd best get back to my friends, they get worried when I disappear for too long… I'll send a letter to Sirius tonight. If you're lying to me, Dumbledore will know all about you. If you're telling the truth, I hope we can a have a longer conversation." Harry said before walking out of the room.

"I do hope that man participates in his side of the deal." Thomas muttered before searching for the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Think I donez it. I think I broke the wretched curse that is writers block. Too damn long mind you but it's done when it's don huh? Well then I apologise for taking so long and this could be the most horrible thing you've read... tell me if it is, that way I know to just stop. Anyway I'll leave you... go on read it.**

* * *

Fleur took a seat next to Thomas. "Very glamorous." Thomas commented with a tight smile.

"Eternal Glory..."

"I can't believe she made me join zem… I 'ate eet when zey stare at me like that." Fleur whispered with a disdainful look. She noticed a ginger haired boy drooling, as he stared at her, suddenly his facial expression became fearful and he turned around quickly. "Did you see zat?" Fleur asked as she glanced at Thomas.

Thomas smiled innocently, "Hmm. See something? Nope... I saw nothing." Fleur narrowed her eyes and was just about to say something before everyone clapped. "May I escort you and Gabrielle back to your carriage?"

"Sure..."

Gabrielle frowned. "I don't want to go back yet, it's still really early."

"I suppose you wish to explore." Thomas smiled, "Fleur? Could you get over your passionate dislike for the English to explore this magnificent castle?"

Fleur sighed as she began to stand up. "Non. It'd be non fun wiz all of the staring and drooling… I'll be in my room, should you need me."

"Of course you will…" Thomas whispered, "Just you and I then." Thomas said as he began to walk out of the Great Hall with Gabrielle in tow.

After walking through multiple doors, walking down a stupendous amount of stairs, Thomas stopped.

"The Hospital Wing." Thomas explained. "If at any point you're hurt or if you find your sister hurt, come straight here."

Gabrielle frowned, "Surely I should get a teacher or the Headmaster."

"You could however the two minutes you wasted could lead to death. Don't worry though, I'm sure that your year here at Hogwarts will be more than safe."

"Especially with you here." Gabrielle mentioned.

Thomas smiled and nodded forcefully. "Of course, your sister and yourself might as well be royalty, I plan on protecting you like you are."

"I like the sound of that." She looked at him with an innocent smile, "So as a royal, can you carry me around… or even just levitate me?"

"Not a chance." Thomas chuckled, "Come on, I'll show you the Library."

"I'd rather you didn't." Gabrielle muttered before noticing Thomas was already out of the door. "Wait a second… I'm just a slow royal, I can't walk so fast, it's not good for my image." She joked as she sprinted after him.

From there, they made their way through half of the castle. Thomas led her through the Dungeons, The Astronomy Tower and many of the Classrooms. After that he fulfilled his offer by bringing her to the Library that was particularly empty, with a strict looking Librarian making books fly around insanely. Then they made a pit stop at the girl's bathroom, Gabrielle came out looking faint and asked to go outside for a while. Thomas then led her around a giant lake called, 'The Black Lake.', after that they walked on the border of the 'Forbidden Forest.'

"Perhaps we should head back, your sister might be getting worried." Thomas commented, turning in the direction of the carriages.

"You're right." Gabrielle stated as she continued her walk towards the carriage. "Something you can answer on the way back… How do you know so much about Hogwarts? Obviously you don't attend school here, as you have no uniform and you haven't mentioned any rules at all except for everything I should do if I'm in danger. Nobody seems to know who you are either… it's rather mysterious."

"How old are you? You keep talking like you're twenty years older than you actually are. You're rather observant though, aren't you?" Thomas chuckled lightly, with a large grin. "Everybody has secrets… even you. If I were to ask you about your secrets would you just tell me them?"

Gabrielle stopped at the carriage door. "Well no. Then it wouldn't be a secret." She seemed to begin to understand.

"Exactly." Thomas laughed with a wink as he opened the door for the younger girl.

"Ah. Monsieur Black, I 'ave been meaning to talk wiz you. Eet 'as come to my attention zat you will be looking after Fleur… Non?" The tall Headmistress known as Madam Olympe questioned lightly.

"That's correct. May I ask what this is about?" Thomas countered with a fake smile in place.

"Well I wasn't sure whezzer you attended 'Ogwarts or whezzer I would need to make a room available for you." The Headmistress explained politely.

"That won't be needed. I already have a room ready for me. Thank you for the consideration though."

"Eet is non problem." she nodded before walking away.

"Nice lady. I think you're in good hands."

"I'm just happy I'm not going to be locked up at home all year." Gabrielle confessed as she walked towards her shared room with Fleur.

"You two 'ave been gone for 'ours. Where 'as you been?" Fleur asked, lying down with a book in hand.

Gabrielle tried to wink at Thomas but blinked instead causing Thomas to laugh; She pouted sadly, "I can't do it."

"Do what?" Fleur asked putting her book down with an intrigued expression.

"It's a secret. An inside secret… which we're going to have lots of because you didn't explore with us." Gabrielle lectured as she sat on her own bed.

Fleur frowned. "Well then. I suppose I'll be seeing you both tomorrow then... breakfast?" They both nodded. "Great." Thomas left hastily.

As he walked out of the carriage, memories flooded his mind, immobilizing him for a few seconds. Alone again. Bad thoughts come out when you're alone, that's never a good thing. Normally Thomas would just go to the arena, spar his anger out, well that or a good bottle of Dragon Blood Rum… unfortunately neither option was possible, so exhaustion would have to do. So he began to jog around the black lake, then he began to sprint, after a while he began to lose track of time. He just kept sprinting and sprinting.

"Are..." Thomas stopped as a visible shield engulfed him. "this is different." Thomas turned to see a brute looking man staring at him with an amazed expression. "You do this?" He asked in a heavily accented voice.

"Who are you?" Thomas countered allowing the shield to dissipate, turning cautiously, readying his wand holster on his right arm.

"My name?" The man looked surprised, then he gave a sincere smile. "My name is Viktor Krum." Seeing that Thomas was expecting an explanation, he continued. "I vos just taking some time to think, ven I noticed you running this vay. For the fourth time." Viktor chuckled, "I vos just about to ask if you vos okay." He finished.

Thomas sighed. Paranoia was a horrible trait to have… it kept you alive though. Trust no one, not even the people you love. It'll only hurt you in the end. "I'm fine. A lot of built up aggression." Thomas shrugged. He allowed his wand to slide into his hand, noticing the man's sudden flinch, he halted his movement. "A place to sit." The man seemed to calm down slightly, though he still seemed cautious as Thomas waved his wand, successfully summoning a bench. Of course the wand wasn't exactly needed but this Viktor character didn't need to know that. They both took a seat and stared out into the lake. "It's late… apparently. What's keeping you up?" Viktor looked at Thomas strangely. "What? Don't trust strangers? Tell you what, I'll you something, you tell something."

"Okay. Vatever is said is kept secret." Viktor requested. Thomas nodded in agreement.

"I suppose I'll start. I'm having flashbacks of when somebody important to me was murdered. It's haunting me." Thomas alluded with a monotone voice. "No comments. Your turn."

"I vos sent here to compete in the tournament. I vish not to do this." Viktor explained. "Vat about it haunts you?"

"I was put in a bad position, either she would suffer immensely until her body gave up and died or I could put her out of her misery." Thomas' voice cracked slightly as he finished. "So if you didn't wish to compete, why are you here?"

Viktor looked on warily. "My Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. He believes I vill vin this competiton, vat I vant, matters not. My family also vanted me to do this but I have already lost my freedom… this vill only make people vorse." Viktor looked hesitant for a moment as though choosing whether or not to ask another question. "Perhaps ve can do this again. I must go now." As they both stood the bench disappeared.

"I'd like that. Perhaps next time, we'll give each other some advice." Thomas suggested before taking his leave.

Turning from the lake made Thomas realise just how far from the castle he was. Viktor was already heading into the sky using his broom, meaning sprinting was the only way back quickly. As he began to sprint, he noticed he was slower than usual, training would be needed; Especially if Harry Potter were to accept his offer, that boy looked scrawny and fragile, something that makes you look weak. Closing in on the castle, Thomas noticed the Headmaster of Hogwarts standing on his balcony, thanking his observant eyes, he continued to sprint into the castle.

Just inside of the entrance, the old, scrawny Headmaster waited calmly. "Ah. Thomas Black I assume, I was hoping you might spare a few minutes to chat with an old man." He smiled with a cheerful expression.

"I suppose I may. Please do be quick though, I fear I could collapse of exhaustion any moment now." Thomas explain, using his words in a way of mockery. "May I enquire in what you would like to, 'chat', about?"

"Harry Potter." The Headmaster dropped his serious tone. "You survived a killing curse, multiple in fact, after throwing Harry to safety."

Thomas felt his rate pick up, as he began to feel nervous. "He told you?" The Headmaster lowered his head, giving the impression he was ashamed of something, "You used legilimency on him? You know that using legilimency on a minor without the proper authority could land you in Azkaban?" The older man looked panicked for a slight second before a cold stare replaced it. "I'll see you tomorrow Headmaster, I get rather hungry in the mornings." Thomas reached the stairs and smirked, "I still got it."

Seeing that the Headmaster had disappeared down a corridor and nobody else was around but some sleeping portraits, Thomas apparated. He appeared in front of an old, large oak door. Opening the door revealed a large set of stairs that took him to a non-existent level of the castle, reaching the top of the stairs revealed a blank stone wall. He placed his palm gently at the bottom of the wall and as though it was hand scanner lock, the wall moved back. After walking around the wall, the wall moved back to it's original place. Thomas now stood in the middle of a dorm room, a large sofa sat against the wall, a large mahogany bookshelf to it's side. A large rug lay in the middle of the room, giving the room a warm feeling. An unlit fireplace sat at the back of the room, making the room look dead and cold. A simple wave of his hand lit the fireplace, letting it's true function of warming the room take place. A large mahogany coffee table sat in front of the sofa, a crystal glass and a bottle of bourbon sat neatly in the middle. A nice meal prepared next to it. Damn elves knew everything.

Quickly pacing through the room led him to a large bathroom, a shower and toilet put in the corner as a massive bath took up half of the floor. After a long, hot shower, he found a robe and a pair of boxers sitting on a towel, in large white cabinet. Quickly drying off with the towel, he changed into the robe and boxers.

He moved back into the living room area and sat down on the large sofa with a sigh. The food, obviously enchanted to stay warm was still letting off steam. A steak, medium rare; fried sweet peppers, boiled carrots and sweet potato wedges, his favourite. Those damn elves… they were annoyingly loveable. He poured himself a drink, picked up his plate and sat back, he was going to savour this for as long as it lasted.

After a while, he felt his eyes about to droop. Knowing he was was tired, he made his way to the bedroom. A King-size bed was placed in the middle, it had been changed from the bed placed there five hundred years ago. It used to be a large elaborate bed, with an ornamented canopy and soft featherbeds under the fine linen sheets. His family crest had been imprinted on the wooden oak used as a headboard to the bed; it seems even though the bed had been changed, the headboard had been kept; it caused a smile to tug at Thomas' lips. Hopefully, tonight would be peaceful, not a night terror to be seen.

* * *

 **Was it as bad as I think? Tell me now \/ Write it down in that box. I don't want to keep writing awful chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I would like to apologise for taking so long to upload this chapter. I have been experiencing some health problems but I'm better now, mostly, and the chapters should start to be more frequent now. I would once again like to thank everybody who reviewed, followed and favorited. Please, read on...**

* * *

Harry Potter woke up to something biting his ear, it wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. He opened eyes quickly and began to get ready to move into a defensive stance, only to find Hedwig was the one biting him, a letter lay on his chest. Scruffy handwriting was wrote on the front, Harry Potter.

"Blimey Harry. Never seen Hedwig be so... impatient before." Ron commented slouched on his own bed, on the other side of the room. "Must be important, who's it from?"

Harry shrugged, grabbing the letter carefully before sitting up, he began to open it. Ron quickly got off his bed and paced over to sit next to Harry. He glanced at the letter over Harry's shoulder.

Harry,

I've been meaning to write to you sooner. Unfortunately, I've had to be extremely cautious since I last saw you. I wish that I could tell you were I was, and where I've been... but I can't. There is something I need to tell you Harry, something about how I managed to see you, about how I managed to do the impossible. I made a deal with a mysterious wizard, just one more thing I can't tell you about. I can say however that you need to trust my son, his on our side Harry. I'm sorry this letter is so short Harry, I truly wish I could tell you more. Don't reply back Harry, it's incredibly dangerous, Hedwig would be spotted in a second and I could be found. Use a Hogwarts owl if you must contact me... I must insist that you only contact me because of an emergency.

Snuffles

"So we trust him?" Ron asked with a confused expression.

"I guess so." Harry replied calmly, his expression mirroring Ron's. "Remember how I told you he survived the killing curse, repeatedly." Ron looked at him like he was crazy. "I know you and Hermione don't believe me..."

"It's not that mate," Ron started with a grim expression. "It's just that it couldn't have happened."

"But it did." Harry countered with a slight temper. "I saw it. If he can do that, maybe he can teach me to protect myself."

Ron just sat there quietly, shrugging and standing up. "I'm going to get some food, you should just ask him." Harry nodded and watched as Ron disappeared behind the door.

Suddenly Harry grinned, he was going to kill two birds with one stone, he got dressed quickly. Running downstairs and quickly pacing to a sofa by the fireplace, Hermione sat while reading a book. "Hermione, I need help."

Thomas woke up with a groan in the morning. He sat up and stretched, feeling some of the built up tension simply fall away, before yawning. He waved his hand through the air, a projection of light flashed leaving numbers hovering in the air. 05:21. He shook his head with frustration, knowing he had an hour before having to leave the secret floor. He took his time getting up, using all of his inner will to get away from the bed, before going to relief himself and take a shower. After getting dressed in some clothes he found on an empty shelf, a white shirt and some black jeans, he moved back into the living room area after getting dressed. A plain white piece of parchment sat on the large coffee table, sitting next to the crystal glass from the night before. He sat down, then took his time in filling the glass and taking a sip. He then picked up the parchment and waved his hand over it, letters began to appear.

"Son",

I received a letter from my Godson Harry Potter, he asked about you and it's made me curious. The wizard who freed me asked me to allow you, a man of my bloodline, to pretend to be my son. He mentioned nothing of Harry being involved.

If you are in fact of my bloodline, you must be hundreds of years old, yet Harry said you looked just like any other teenager. Like I said before, I've found myself curious. There is something I should tell you, I swore an oath to Harry's parents, a magical oath, that I would give my life for Harry. I guess what I'm asking of you, is to help Harry fulfill his potential, prepare him for the upcoming war.

I hear you encountered some Death Eaters, I feel I should explain who they are, who they serve. His name is Voldermort, he killed thousands before going to Harry's parents and killing them. It was Harry who killed Voldermort, as a baby. There are some who believe Voldermort is not dead, such as myself, just deformed into a half life creature.

I believe that Harry will have to face Voldermort, sooner or later. I just hope that with your help, if you decide to help that is, he may stand a chance.

Sirius Black

Thomas frowned, dropping the parchment onto the table before picking the glass up and downing it. He put the glass back down carefully. He stood up, retrieving his robe and began his descend down the castle.

On his way down, Thomas's name was shouted multiple times, unfortunately by the time Thomas came out of his stupor, somebody crashed into him, knocking him forward a few steps. He turned cautiously, he nearly laughed at what he saw. Harry was the one who knocked into him, now he was sitting on the floor with a dazed expression.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, Thomas held his arm out for Harry to grab, lifting him up cautiously.. "I was running... you just stopped... I couldn't stop fast enough." He elaborated with a slight pant.

Thomas chuckled internally, let's hope this dark lord isn't going to be returning any time soon. "You should work on your balance Harry." he began with a serious expression. "I suppose you too received a letter from Sirius."

Harry glanced around nervously. "You can't just say his name, somebody could hear..." Harry snapped angrily.

"Yes. If it wasn't for the privacy bubble I conjured after you bumped into me, I figured it would be easier to kill you, if nobody could see us." Thomas commented seriously, the second he saw the horror on Harry's face, he began to chuckle. "I best drop that privacy spell though, otherwise your friend won't be able to hear us."

"How did you know?" Harry asked, his mouth opened in surprise.

"She giggled when you fell over, considering nobody else was behind me at the time, it was rather obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry stated anxiously, "I just wanted to tell you that I won't be telling my Headmaster about you getting hit by multiple killing curses."

"Well Harry, if you wanted me to convince your friends that I survived the attack, you should have just asked. Unfortunately, your headmaster already knows." Thomas countered calmly.

Harry stood still in shock, "I didn't..."

Thomas interrupted him swiftly, "He used legilimency on you, his probably done it before and he'll most definitely do it again." Thomas explained calmly and stood waiting. Let's see if the girl has any restraint.

"Wait. What? That's illegal." A feminine voice screeched, as a cloak was threw to the floor, she looked up with an embarrassed expression. Harry shook his head stupidly.

"Hermione...!"

"Seems I was right." Thomas smiled charmingly at the girl. "Would you like to actually join this conversation?" She picked the cloak up and walked over to Harry and Thomas, her face red in embarrassment.

"Okay, I told my friends about what happened on the night of the cup."

"I personally don't believe Harry saw anything, I mean he hit his head... nobody can survive a killing curse." The girl commented in a know it all way.

"I did." Harry countered with a hurt look, he turned to Thomas, "You offered to be my friend before, I was hoping the you could help me learn to defend myself?"

"Seems my... father would like the same thing. I need to know, if I decide to teach you, would you listen to every command I gave you?" Thomas stared at him, keeping eye contact.

"I fell like I'm going to regret this but yes. I have this feeling, like no matter what I do, I'm going to end up in that cup." Harry ranted quickly. "There's an age limit, it would lead me to the assumption that certain spells will be needed." Harry stopped before an agry expression appeared. "I've been messing around in my classes since I started here, I haven't taken any of them serious and because of that, I'm failing like every class I have except Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well" The girl started, "I keep telling you that you should work..."

"Hermione! Please." Harry snapped forcefully, "Not now." Harry looked at Thomas with a pleading expression. "So if you feel that you could teach me, I promise that I'll take it seriously.."

Thomas stared at Harry with respect. "Every night this week, seventh floor, eight till ten. Now I need to escort the Delacour ladies to get breakfast, excuse me."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." Harry smiled sincerely, "I'll be there."

Thomas turned and walked away, catching the rest of the conversation between the Harry and the Hermione.

"Harry? Why didn't you ask him why he wants to meet on the seventh floor. He could be trying to kill you for all we know"

"If Snuffles trusts him, then I do too."

Thomas continued through the courtyard, catching a glimpse Viktor Krum, he nodded before continuing his way towards the carriages.

Anybody who saw the Delacour girls, would instantly notice the aggression and tension polluting the air. Fleur in particular looked murderous.

"Zat blonde fool. Who does 'e zink 'e is?" Fluer ranted aggressively, "I can't believe eet."

Gabrielle sighed audibly, "Forget him. Why does this one guy in particular annoy you more than others."

"Eet was ze way 'e looked at me... like I was nothing, like he could have me whenever 'e wanted." Fleur confessed with a deep frown.

"Ladies." Thomas said with a calm face. "May I ask what's wrong?"

"An idiotic boy came over and undressed me with his eyes, making comments like he owned me." Fleur snapped angrily. "English boys... zat's why I don't like zem. I'm going to 'ave breakfast in the carriage... Gabrielle we 'ave classes today, be back right after breakfast." Fleur turned and walked back into the carriage without another word spoke.

Gabrielle frowned. "Something tells me that I'm not free at school, at least not this year."

"Come on, we should walk to the Great Hall at the same time as conversing." Gabrielle looked at him strangely before nodding. "That's not true by the way. I mean your sister just wants to make sure you're okay, I'm sure that once you're settled in, she'll give you more space."

"Hopefully." Gabrielle whispered quietly. As they reached the Great Hall, they realised it was nearly filled, leaving little seats left. "Where should we sit?" Thomas glanced across the room.

"Well, you wanted some freedom?" Gabrielle nodded. "Why don't you go and sit with those Beauxbaton students over there." Thomas pointed over to a large group of girls in blue uniforms.

"Really?" Gabrielle asked with trepidation, her expression surprised and anxious. "Okay."

Thomas winked at her and pushed her in the right direction. "Go on, make some friends, you know where I'll be should you need me." Gabrielle smiled in thanks and made her way to the group.

Thomas stood still; He watched as she went over, watched as they turned around and smiled, quickly making room for Gabrielle to sit down. Thomas nodded to himself before moving towards Harry Potter. Taking the only available seat, which was placed in front of a ginger haired boy, scoffing his face with whatever was on his plate.

Thomas chuckled; if the lad gained a bunch of weight and muscle, equipped armour and a battle axe, he would look like a great warrior. "Harry, I don't suppose you mind me sitting here?" Thomas asked with a polite expression.

"No, no please." Harry gestured with a sincere smile. "Where's Fleur and Gabrielle?"

"You know there names?" Thomas asked once again.

"Wel... uwh doe...nt?" The ginger boy countered, spitting out food at the same time.

"I believe what Ronald was trying to say," Hermione started with a look of disgust, "was who doesn't? I mean every single male in here probably knew her name the second she walked through the hall. With that aura of hers, I'm sure every male just had to know her name." She sneered.

"Of course." Thomas countered with a tight smile. "Well that must be her fault. Hermione right?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded with a certain air of nervousness.

"I hear that you're one of the smartest witches in your year." Thomas mentioned briefly,

"Well I wouldn't say the smartest." Hermione began with a prideful smile and a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Good because I never said smartest. From what I hear, that would be Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis." Thomas interrupted with a straight face, causing Hermione's smile to drop. "So that would make you the third smartest witch in your year." Noticing Hermione's smile had vanished and was replaced by a frown, Thomas frowned slightly. "I meant not to insult you. Really, considering they come from magical families, meaning they were most likely educated two years before you even knew about magic, you've accomplished quite the task."

"So your saying that because Hermione is a muggle that she isn't as smart as those pure-bloods? That's stupid, Hermione is a genius, I won't let you just insult her." Harry snapped angrily, with an angry frown.

"Well, I wouldn't say they were pure-bloods." Thomas started almost silently. "Sharp temper Harry? That or you're trying to court Hermione. No, I wasn't trying to insult Hermione. She's the third smartest witch in her year, that's an amazing feat. I feel I have came across in the wrong manner. I don't converse well under pressure." Thomas sighed in frustration. "I.. may I have a word alone Hermione." Hermione seemed to instantly tense up before she nodded quickly.

Thomas turned and began to rise, capturing Gabrielle's attention quickly, before gesturing towards the door. Thomas and Hermione reached the door at the same time as Gabrielle. Thomas gestured for Gabrielle to wait a minute, then he walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione in tow.

"Hermione, I apologise if I hurt your feelings in anyway." Thomas started sincerely, Hermione nodded. "Where I'm from, it's not the place you're in but the effort it took to get there. You're a very admirable girl." She began to blush again.

"It's alright. It's just that I don't like being compared to pure-bloods, I hate getting reminded that they're better than me." Hermione confessed pitifully,

"I would hardly say they're better than you, if I thought that Hermione, I wouldn't be about to offer this to you." Thomas put his hand into his robe and retrieved a book.

Hermione looked at the book in awe. It looked so elegant... so, powerful. "What is it?" Hermione asked raising her eyes to make contact.

"A book." Thomas chuckled before handing it to her. "I was originally going to this to Harry, something to practice from, while I'm not teaching him. Then I realised that it wouldn't be worth it, he wouldn't read that. A smart witch such as yourself however, may be able to help Harry from the knowledge within this book. It's over a thousand years old, one of the oldest books to this day, it doesn't have a scratch on it. The main reason I'm borrowing this to you, is because I need it no longer and I hear you're quite the bookworm. " He chuckled with a smile before gesturing Gabrielle to start walking. "Oh and Hermione, I don't think I need to explain how valuable that book is?"

"I'll look after it, I promise." Hermione promised with a large smile before she turned and basically began to sprint back to her seat.

"What was that about?" Gabrielle asked curiously, a large smile plastered on her face.

"An apology, seems I'm not as smooth as I used to be." Thomas explained before gesturing for her to continue walking.

"Smooth?"

"Yeah. You know, political like."

"Oh. I don't like politicians." Gabrielle finished with a shrug.

After reaching the carriages, Thomas watched Gabrielle run in. Now that the classes had started, his day would be completely open, which isn't an attractive thought.

Maybe Harry's classes would be fun. Quickly turning and running towards the Great Hall, Thomas frowned again. Too slow. He quickly caught up with Harry, Hermione and Ron before they entered their classroom. "Thomas." Harry stated with a confused smile. "Did you need something?"

Thomas shook his head and shrugged. "I was bored." he said simply as though that explained everything.

"Are you coming into our lesson? McGonagall won't be happy about it." Hermione warned.

"I can handle a professor." Thomas countered. They walked into the classroom, an old witch was pacing by a board, her pointy hat looking much older than herself, she turned with a frustrated expression. "Take a seat." Her eyes seemed to glance past Thomas before moving back and targeting in on him. "And just who might you be?"

* * *

 **What do you think about this chapter? Review below.**


	8. Chapter 8

The old witch stared me down. Analyzing my every movement. I doubt I could take a breath without her noticing it. My hand itched to attack her, I wasn't sure why, perhaps my inner child felt threatened or perhaps it was because she's an animagus. The second I walked through the door I knew, as a sudden flash of nausea hit me, an overwhelming stench. I barely kept my beast at bay, my animagus, something that was taken from me… in a past life, I couldn't tell you which, too many to sort through. Even then, I wouldn't want to remember everybody I loved, everybody who died because of my actions. I haven't had to control my beast in so long, what could have changed?

My beast wanted me to bare my teeth, growl at her, show her just how vicious I truly am. Using all of my will power, I calmed it down. Instead, I straightened my back, raised my head and stared into her eyes. "My name is Thomas Black." I answered with a charming smile, I allowed respect to pour through the words.

"I see." The professor Hermione had called 'McGonagall', commented with a no-nonsense tone. She frowned as the name registered, "And why exactly are you disturbing my lesson?" It was only then I came out of my dazed state. I looked around and noticed how students stared at me with pity, some with amusement, I looked to my side and noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron had already taken a seat, Harry and Ron were also staring at me with pity. Hermione just looked frustrated.

"I found myself walking through your courtyard and…" The witch glared at me, expecting me to get straight to the point. I chuckled and nodded, much to her disdain. "I over heard a few students saying that you're an amazing transfiguration professor, I was hoping that you might allow me to sit in for your lesson." I noticed a faint blush on McGonagall's face, before it vanished and her strict expression returned.

"You may, but I will have no disturbances." I nodded in understanding before taking a seat next to Ron, who just shrugged before he began to stare off into the distance, taking nothing that the professor was saying in.

As time continued, I watched how the trio worked together during class. Well, I watched as Hermione kept her face centimetres from her parchment as she scribbled every word McGonagall said down. Every so often, Harry and Ron would glance at her parchments before copying notes down onto their own parchments. If Harry wanted me to help him, train him even, he would have to stop copying and start working hard. Suddenly the room went quiet, completely blank, just a slight white noise.

I found myself in front of a desk, staring at the back of a chair. The second I saw the thick dark mist flow through the air, I knew where I was.

"Ah, I've been expecting you." The deathly voice commented, amusement lingering from every word.

"Seriously? Don't you have things to do? You know kill loved ones, destroy families, take advantage of somebody's innocence?" I countered, I wasn't even angry any more, just defeated. "How do you find time to watch muggle tv programmes?"

"You'd be surprised by how much souls talk after they're dead..."

"What do you want?" I began to grind my teeth in frustration.

"I suggest you watch your tone old friend..." Death started again,

"Or what? You'll kill me? You'll kill my family? No you won't. You've already took everybody I care about and as disgusted as I am to actually say this, I'm the closest thing to a friend you have. So how about you let me deal with the eminent war!" I ranted on.

The chair turned, the mist vanished and deathly figure appeared. "Are you challenging me? Good for you Thomas, that's your name now isn't it." The figure tried to smile but it appeared as more of a grimace. "Never do that again. You see, somebody like you can't just simply stop caring about people. Take Gabrielle for instance, so much like Zelene."

"Don't you dare speak her name." I roared, my hands crashed down on the desk in front of me, my anger out of control. My beast wanting, craving blood. "She died because of a war you demanded. A war you created."

"Because you disobeyed me. You broke the rules." He countered, expression void. My outburst didn't even make him flinch.

I took a seat, my rage completely swallowed up by a wave of depression. "What do you need this time?"

"Harry Potter. The boy you saved before you got yourself put down, I need to you to train him. Teach him to be a warrior."

Harry Potter. "A lot of people have been asking me to do that, why?"

"Isn't it obvious? His going to win the war. That is if you can even train him, I've been watching you. How slow you've became, how you keep losing your concentration, the fact that a small group of dark wizards nearly killed you tells me a lot."

"Well. Let's review my life, death, more death, a bit more death… maybe you don't know this but a man can only take so much before he breaks."

"In that case I'm positive you'll like my offer. If you kill the abomination, better yet have Harry kill him, I'm going to let you go free. Our deal will become void and you can continue living your life, that is if you don't die." The figure smiled again.

"How can I trust that? How can I trust you?" The figure's smile got increasingly bigger.

"You can't remember can you? What you looked like before you came to me with your brother, I commanded your brother to give you this form, because this is your true body. Your original form. So you're already half way there. Just get the abomination killed and we'll be done, I'll even give you back your original memories." He shifted into a dark mist again, "Oh and Fleur is safe now, you need not protect her."

I felt so many thoughts rush through my brain, so many questions but before I could ask anything, I found himself back in the classroom. Except now I seemed to be the centre of everybody's attention.

"What?" I asked, my voice came out weak and fragile, I frowned as I felt something slid down my neck. I raised my hand to check what it was, as I pulled my hand back, it was covered with blood. I felt my body get levitated and then everything went blank.

Fire. Ash. Blood. Lifeless bodies. Crimson sky. Dying girl. Distraught man. The man whispers something into the girls ears before dragging the dagger through her chest…. just like before. As he stands up, looking around… he finds nobody. He dropped to his knees again crying into the girls hair.

As I opened my eyes, I stared at the roof, trying to remember what had happened. As soon as I remembered, I used all of my strength to sit up, feeling immense pain as I did. I was in the hospital wing. My ears were sensitive, so sensitive that I heard somebody breathing softly beside me. As I glanced sideways cautiously, I caught a glimpse of an old man, a shadow covering his face, white hair covering his face, he stroked his beard.

"Come to check on me brother?" I asked with a calm smile.

"I fear you've mistaken me for somebody else." The man moved out of the shadows. "I'm the headmaster, we met before, too briefly to have a conversation." The was something about his expression, it just screamed kind grandfather. It was like he would keep you safe no matter what, like he wouldn't judge you for anything. Taking my silence as a sign to continue, he stood and sighed. "I know you're not who you say you are. In fact, I'm positive you're much more, I was hoping I could convince you to keep our last meeting a secret." Dumbledore explained honestly. "Harry needs to trust me or he may not feel comfortable with..."

I groaned as I flung my legs over the bed before standing up. "I respect you Dumbledore, in fact, I believe that you're one of the most respectable, admirable men of the century," I exclaimed honestly, "but I've already told Harry. I believe, that you believe, that you're on a righteous path, that you're doing the right thing however I also believe that you hold a lot of power, magical and influential and that kind of power corrupts you. Day by day, little by little. You've started to play like the dark, having children accomplish tasks, leaving Harry with his relatives to make him strong… I won't help you continue that because as I said before, I respect you." I finished my rant with a fatigued sigh.

The headmaster stared at me momentarily, "You're wise for your age, but how is it you know so much? You have such knowledge without having spent much time here, even the simplest things such as who's the smartest witch in Harry's year."

"It's what I do." I mumbled before stumbling towards the door.

Suddenly a middle-aged woman appeared in front of me. "Where do you think you're going young man?" She exclaimed.

"I don't attend Hogwarts, you need not worry about my health, I feel great." I tried to flash a charming smile but if her expression was anything to go by, then she wasn't falling for my lie.

"I don't care if you attend this school or not. It's not like anybody else needs this bed, so get your back side into the bed right now before I give you a temporary compliance potion that taste so disgusting it'll have you puking your guts up for weeks." I almost gulped in fear. She was small alright but she's also massively terrifying.

The door opened and Fleur came in looking sincerely worried. "Zat boy, 'arry, 'e told me you were 'ere. 'e said you started bleeding."

"I'm fine. I'm just going to get some rest in my bed," I looked at the nurse with hope, "in private, where people can't walk in and out whenever they want."

She shook her head, "Okay but this young lady will have to help you get to your room. I don't need you falling down stairs and killing yourself."

Fleur nodded, "Of course." I shook my head at them, if only they knew the pain I've endured, they wouldn't be so worried. Fleur frowned at me. "Well?" She asked rhetorically with a strict tone. I hooked my arm around hers and began to walk away from the wing. We stayed in silence until we reached my quarters. I shrugged of my robe before taking a seat.

" _How was your day?"_ I asked, hoping to get the meeting with death out of my mind. She looked at me with a confused expression before a faint smile appeared.

" _Better than yours. May I ask why we're speaking in French?"_ She asked with a gentle voice, it was a voice you could listen to while you're trying to get some sleep.

I shrugged lazily, " _I don't see the point in making you struggle talking English, when I can just as easily talk to you in French. Are you hungry?"_

She shook her head. " _No, I ate in the carriage a few hours ago, the nurse refused to let anybody to check up on you… until she found out what was wrong. Why? Are you hungry?"_

I nearly gagged at the thought of eating food. _"No, I don't even want to think about eating." "..wait, you said hours, what time is it?"_ I thought about my deal with Death, my freedom for teaching Harry, for making sure the abomination was dead. I knew what was wrong with me, I had just been to a place that only the dead should go, my body would have shut down, only to start again… kind of like a reboot.

She cast a tempus; the way she moved her wand, the way she said the spell, it was adorable, like a baby taking their first steps. The upsetting thing being that nearly every wizard and witch believe that they must use a wand, there was an exception of a few of course, like the Headmaster. "ten to eight." She answered.

"I hate to do this but I told Harry Potter I'll start training him tonight, so I kind of need you to go." She looked genuinely disappointed when I said it, I actually felt bad, but I need to do this and having her around, such a caring person, would only slow progress.

Her disappointment turned to concern quickly. " _You were just in the hospital wing, you should be resting."_

I felt myself smile at her caring voice but I couldn't not do this. _"I'm fine really. I'll be done by ten,"_ She looked unsure but stood up anyway. I felt bad for sending her away, she had helped me up here, spent time talking to me, she actually cared about how I felt. I grabbed her hand to grab her attention, _"I won't do anything intense and I'll go to sleep straight after."_ She smiled gratefully and nodded. After waiting two or three minutes, I dragged my body down to the seventh floor, where Harry stood waiting.

"Harry, I'm going to need your wand." He pulled it out confidently and gave it to me. "Good." Then I snapped it in half.

He stared at me with shock and anger. "Are you mental?" He raged. A Bengal tiger moved quietly and cautiously up the stairs behind Harry, Harry stopped screaming in my face as he heard a soft growl. He turned slowly and jumped back in shock as the tiger pounced at him, he fell over the banister and began plummeting to the ground, I stared over the banister with a deep frown of disappointment. He's obviously not ready.

Seconds before Harry hit the ground, he found himself standing back on the seventh floor, wand in hand and tiger gone. His breathing was heavy and erratic. He stared up at me with confusion. "What was that?"

"That was legilimency. I entered your mind and made you see things that didn't happen and you… didn't even realise it was happening. So we need to start at the basics." I began quickly, I turned and went to ascend the stairs.

"Wait. I think we should wait until you're better." Harry exclaimed and looked at Thomas with disbelief.

"I am better." Thomas countered, as he said it, he began to get a metallic taste. He moved his hand to his mouth and once again as he removed his hand, it came back with blood.

"I can wait." 'But I can't' I thought. Death made it clear that he wanted Harry trained and I wanted my memories back. I couldn't even remember my name, my first, original name. I couldn't remember the time I was from. I needed, no I wanted, to know.

"Harry, I'm fine. Look, I gave Hermione a book, we'll do some tests and then I'll tell you which pages you need to read," Harry took a moment to think about it, as I saw agreement flash in his eyes, I figured now was a good time to tell him the bad news. "I will need your wand Harry." He looked cautious, as though thinking this was another test, "I'm not going to break it but if I teach you my magic, you can't have your wand to fall back on, you need to learn that your magic is in you, flowing through your blood, that stick is holding you back."

"Okay." He retrieved his wand and gave it to Thomas. "Just be careful with it."

"Well then, let's begin." I commented pacing up the stairs. I didn't give Harry any time to look around my quarters, I went straight to an unused room. Quickly activating some expansion runes, the room began to increase in size.

"Wow." Harry muttered as he stared across the newly expanded room. "Where do we start?"

"You're going to run from here to the end of the room and back." He looked confused and ready to ask why, "you agreed to follow every command." He nodded and sighed. I pointed towards a pair of shorts and a tank top. I left the room momentarily, as I walked back in, I could tell he wasn't going to be good at this. My clothes made him look tiny, fragile. His scrawny figure looked weighed down by my clothes. I could fix the size so that they fit him properly but I would much prefer him to do that himself. "Let's start."

He started running but by his fourth lap, he was sweating profusely, the clothes were stuck to his skin and he was having trouble breathing. "Stop." He looked thankful. "Have a drink of water." He looked around and saw a glass of water on a small coffee table in front of me. I picked up the glass and drank it all. "Here, fill it with water."

"You took my wand and I don't know how to do that spell." Harry whined.

"You fail." Technically he didn't but if it were at test, he would've. "Let me tell you how this is going to work, I'm going to make sure that you don't use your wand at all this year. Not once. Instead of whining, you'll ask me how to do it and from now on… you do your own work. No more copying from Hermione."

He frowned and nodded. "How do I do it?"

"You've got to want it. Feel it flowing through you. Believe that you can do it. Go on, try it." Harry stood there for five minutes, in complete silence and he couldn't get a single drop to appear. "You don't want it bad enough." He continued to try, harder and harder. "You're trying too hard."

He stopped and stared at me. "I don't want it bad enough, but I'm trying to hard? What's this got to do with me running from here to there? How do they even link together?" Frustration obvious in his tone.

"Nothing. I made you run over there because I needed to see what your stamina was like, it's crap. I could have you fight a rabbit and you would lose because of exhaustion. You don't believe in yourself, which is why you were trying so hard to summon water but you don't want it bad enough because you know that your wand will be there the next time you find yourself in a position where you want water but have none around. So, here is your wand." I gave him back his wand. "I'm going to prove to you that magic isn't based on a stick. We're going to duel."

"I'm not going to fight you, you we're just releas…." Harry flew across the room.

"That looked painful." Harry stood up with a groan. A blue light flashed towards me, I summoned a reflective shield and threw it back at him.

"Petrificus Totalus _"_ Of course, if he has to use a wand, he has to shout his spells to his opponents. I dodged the body bind and countered with a curse that made his fingers become jelly like, causing him to drop his wand. I threw my own stupefy at him, that rendered him unconscious. I felt my body screaming at me, warning me that Harry was right, that I shouldn't have dueled him. That Fleur was also right, I should be resting. I walked over to Harry and cast a splash of water to his face, waking him up effectively.

"You're beyond bad. That was the most miserable offensive attack I've ever seen. I gave Hermione a book, I want you to read up on shields, we'll work on them tomorrow. If you're going to attack excessively, you need to be able to defend yourself quickly and successfully. A stupefy can't be the thing that takes you down in a battle. Now, until you feel that you can hold a defense for longer than ten seconds or we have a lesson, get out." I knew I was being harsh but I could feel my body coming to a crashing halt. He looked at me with anger and self pity before walking out of the room. As I stood up, I finally felt my body collapse, unfortunately for me, my ears hadn't gone mute.

3,2,1. "What 'appened? Did 'arry Potter do zis?" She asked quickly, I could hear the underlined fury in her voice. "Zat must be why 'e ignored me and went away so fast."

"I wish, maybe he'd have a chance then. No, this is my fault. I'm going to go to bed now." She looked at me before glaring.

" _You broke your promise, you told me that you weren't going to do anything intensive, yet here you are lying on the floor. So I'll be sleeping here tonight to make sure you get some rest."_ She had changed into French after glaring at me, she hadn't even realized it.

I sighed with exhaustion. " _Fine, I'll sleep on the sofa. You can take the bed."_

" _No way, I've sat on that sofa, it's beyond uncomfortable after awhile. We'll just have to share the bed."_ She had a faint pink blush rising up her neck, I nodded in agreement, too tired to argue. _"I suppose you need a shower."_ I nodded as she helped me up. _"You'll be fine.. you know, you won't need any help?"_

" _I'll be alright."_ I chuckled weakly.

After having a long, hot shower, I felt remotely better. As I went into the bedroom, Fleur lay in the bed, eyes barely open. The second I lay in bed, I felt all of my energy just drain away.

" _Do you feel any better?"_ She mumbled quietly.

" _Yeah. Did I tell you that I don't need to protect you any more?"_ I asked, I couldn't quite remember if I had earlier on in the day.

" _No?"_ She replied, her voice more clear, more awake.

" _Yeah, I was informed that you're officially safe, sorry I can't tell you anything more than that. Night, sweet dreams."_

Not long after, they were both asleep, then Fleur began to cry out...

* * *

Please leave your thoughts below, favorite and follow if you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Well. It's been a while, hasn't it? I have this need to continue this story, I recently skimmed through it and f**k me, it's a mess. One second I'm third person, the next I'm first. So now that I'm going to continue this fanfiction, I just want to tell you of some of the things I plan on doing to make it easier for you and me to know what's going on.

1\. I plan on telling you straight off the bat as to speak, in which perspective I am writing in.

2\. I am going to try my hardest to have at least one chapter out every Friday.

3\. Please leave a review as to whether you will enjoy the possibility of future chapters and as much critique as you can think of. I wish to provide a more than adequate story for you to read and I can not do that if you will not tell me how I can improve. Thank you.

Now, I'll stop bugging you, please, read on.

* * *

1st Person (Fleur Delacour)

As I felt my eyes become heavy, I knew it would not be long before I feel asleep. I was not ready for what was about to be shown to me. As I finally fell asleep, I found myself in a courtyard, the sunshine embracing me. I turned around slowly taking in the environment, I seemed to be in a village of sorts except it was something from a fairytale.

Young girls were dancing in circles, beautiful little giggles as they sang, they wore elegant dresses and fancy jewellery. Young boys were play fighting with small wooden swords, some were using bows instead, it didn't seem like a vicious activity but simple fun. Men and women surrounded me, passing by peacefully and calmly, moving food, water and clothes from place to place. The buildings held an ancient but charming look, with graceful gardens lining the front of each home and shop. There was an intense fragrance of flowers and grass forcing its way up my nose.

In the distance a beautiful waterfall fell from a cliff, flowing into a stunning river that flowed down towards the courtyard, going under quite the exquisite bridge. Just beyond the bridge was the most fascinating site I have ever seen, a castle, three times as big as Hogwarts, stood proudly. It was surrounded by ocean, it seemed to serve as a moat, the drawbridge was open, allowing everybody to walk in and out of the castle. Everything was so peaceful, so relaxing, it was the most tranquil place I have ever seen.

A thump on the floor caught my attention quickly, I turned back towards the boys and noticed that one of them had fallen over, his attacker standing over him with his hand held out.

"Very good Thomas, perhaps next time we should work on your defence, your structure today was perfect. Keep it up." I watched as the boy took his attacker's hand and stood up. The attacker looked years older than the boy, his expression was gentle but disciplined, they shared similar facial structures.

"One day he will be a great king." I was surprised to find a man dressed in a white robe standing next to me, he turned to me with a gentle smile, a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Forgive me, I should explain what this is, why I've brought you here."

"I would like that very much, Mister?" I suppose I should feel something like anxiety or fear, this man had brought me here and I didn't even know his name but there was something about him, something familiar.

"Mikael of Celestial," I smiled in appreciation, my eyes glanced back to the boy. He was doing some kind of dance, a wave of magic surrounded him, it was obvious that there was something different about him compared to the other boys. "I best explain quickly, we don't have long and there is much I need to show you."

"Why?" He turned his expression quickly turning void of life.

"My brother's life is on the line. Please." Desperation lined his voice, "Just watch." The environment changed slowly, everything slowly transformed, the atmosphere stayed the same. It paused momentarily showing the boy at an older age, his sword and armour looked exactly like Thomas' but it couldn't be his, this must have been hundreds, if not thousands of years ago. He was training once more but quicker, more forceful, more skilled.

"What you are about to see is one of the most important historic events that ever happened in this village." I stared at him, confusion and impatience getting the best of me, what does any of this have to do with his brother? Who was his brother?

"What does this have to do with me? Who is your brother?"

"Please, just watch." Once again his eyes trained in on the man, I continued to watch in hope of some answers.

The man stopped suddenly, his concentration falling onto another boy, he seemed lost. The man walked up to the boy and crouched, before taking his hand and walking towards the large castle.

"You just met Crotus, The Reaper Of Death." That name meant absolutely nothing to me, I looked at the boy again, there was no way he was some reaper of death. He was just a scared little boy.

The environment changed once more, it was some kind of festival, everyone seemed to be dancing, cheering and drinking. The aura was different, it was more intense, a wave of tenderness and care flooded the village from the castle.

"You will have your answers shortly," I sighed with frustration, "please." I wasn't going to back out now, I wasn't even sure if I could back out, is any of this even real?

He gestured towards the castle, "Just two more and you'll wake up with everything you need to know to save my brother." I definitely wasn't backing out.

We walked at a relaxed pace, to slow for my liking, but I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure he could move any faster. The closer we got, the more anxious I felt, I had no idea why. Laughter echoed from the castle, the closer we got to the gate, the more cheers and roars of laughter there was. It renewed my confidence and my anxiety just fell apart. Soon I found myself standing in a large hall, filled with hundreds of people, from children to the elderly.

Straight down the hall was two thrones, a man and a woman sat together, two children next to them, one on either side of them. It was the man, except he had a crown on his head, a large smile plastered across his face. Mikael was right, he really did become a great king. The women next to him was absolutely stunning, she held such grace, such elegance, she was the epitome of beauty. A little girl was on the left of her, a perfect copy of her mother presumably, the young boy from just a moment ago sat to the right of the man, a scowl to express his displeasure.

We moved closer, just in time as the young girl moved towards the boy, "Play with me Crotus?" The boy sneered at her before storming away. "Daddy?" She looked up with an insecure expression.

"He's just frustrated we're not training today. Would you like me to dance with you my Zelene?" Zelene, that name was familiar.

"Would you?" She took his hand, he led her to the middle of the hall. Everybody moved out of their way as the soft music began to play. I looked around quickly finding instruments playing themselves, it wasn't long before people joined them.

I found myself smiling once more, It seemed like a lovely time to live, it was just like the fairy tales I was once read as a little girl. "I must warn you, the next thing I show you, it's not pretty, it's not peaceful and it's not something I would ever want a girl such as yourself to see."

For the last time, the environment changed. The warmth was gone, the peaceful tranquillity was gone, a cold, terrifying world replaced it. The castle was falling apart, holes scattered the walls, bodies covered the floors. Blood run freely. The King was crouched over the Queen's limp body, blood ran down her chin, her lifeless eyes stared at me. His face was filled with tragedy, defeat and sorrow. What little men and women were left stared at him, realising it was the end, their king was done and so were they.

I watched as an older version of the girl, Zelene, pulled her father from her mother's body. I didn't even realise I was crying before I felt a tear land on my hand. I looked up at the man, just in time to see his expression become void of life, completely detached from emotion. He stood up, raising his sword and screamed into the night sky, thunder roared as rain poured down from the clouds. His people stood up to, this was their last stand, this was their last battle and they would fight with their king until their last breath.

The scene changed again, this time, they weren't in the castle or even in the village. They were standing on a large circular rock. Thomas, Zelene and what I would guess is left of Crotus. I watched as the scene played out like a bad fairy tale, the more I watched the harder I cried, I wanted to close my eyes, I wanted it to be over but I continued to watch until the last second.

The old man's expression was grim, "You asked who my brother is, you asked what this has to do with you. This will explain everything." Everything went bright, I found myself in a bright white room, watching as two men conversed emotionally. It was awkward at first, even with my Veela nature, sexual acts such as naked men still made me feel embarrassed. That was something I had in common with everybody. As I watched the man's transformation, I felt my mouth hang open in shock, my heart ached with sorrow. It was Thomas, all along, no wonder why he needed that week. If I were him, I would have needed a lifetime.

"Now, you know everything, I wish I could answer your questions but we don't have the time, perhaps another night." The man vanished, the room started to disintegrate, my eyes opened. For a moment I just lay in bed, allowing everything to just sink in. I heard heavy breathing and my curiosity got the better of me. I opened my eyes and glanced towards the sound, Thomas was lying on the floor, doing sit ups.

"Ah, you're finally awake I see, I suggest you get ready, I believe breakfast starts shortly." He didn't stop to look at me, just continued doing sit ups, his top was off, exposing vicious looking scars and burns.

I sat up with a yawn. "I see you feel better. " I began before allowing a teasing tone to flow through my voice, "I guess that's one way to say good morning," he stopped and stared at me with a surprised expression. "What?" I started to check my hair awkwardly.

"How are you speaking perfect English?" He was truly surprised, I quickly thought back to my last conversation, I hadn't even realised I was speaking in perfect English. He stood up quickly, throwing a towel over his shoulder and walked out of the room. I quickly followed him out.

"What's wrong?" He turned towards me aggressively.

"My brother entered your dreams last night, correct? That is why I heard you cry out for a momentary second?"

I wasn't sure why he was getting angry, I hadn't done anything wrong. "He did, but I didn't do anything wrong, I just watched what he showed me. In fact, it was you who did something wrong, you could have told me but you didn't, you pretended to be the son of a wanted man." I wasn't going to let him blame me for anything, I had done nothing wrong.

He nodded in acceptance before wiping his face with the towel. "You're right. I apologise for my aggressive demeanour, I, however, couldn't tell you the truth, you would have thought me a madman. The English is a gift from my brother, just in case you were wondering."

I wouldn't have, I watched him survive more than one killing curse, I knew from the moment I saw him that he was different. "I would have believed you. I'm sorry that I invaded your privacy, if I had known those memories belonged to you, I wouldn't have watched."

He sighed before taking a seat on the sofa, "I believe you. Knowing my brother, he left you on a cliffhanger of sorts, if you have any questions ask now. I want to put it behind me."

I had a million questions but the look on his face told me that he didn't want to talk about it. "I actually only have one, who else knows?" The temptation to ambush him with a million questions sat uneasily on my mind.

"Your father and Lord Black." He told my dad first, unbelievable.

I stood up, quickly realising that I didn't bring any spare clothes, I looked at him feeling my face burn up slightly in embarrassment. "I guess that's it, just one problem, I didn't bring any spare clothes."

"I had house elves wash and dry your clothes," He was already reading a book, a cup of tea in one hand. "I had them left in the bathroom, you'll have to have a quick look, leave your dirty clothes in the laundry bin and I'll have them done and left on your bed."

I nodded in appreciation, "Thanks."

He made a soft hum before taking another sip of his drink. His attention completely limited to the book.

Not long after I had my shower, Thomas and I were on our way down to the Great Hall, "Wait. How is Gabrielle getting to the hall?" I smiled at his concerned tone.

"Apparently, you encouraged her to make friends, she wanted to come over with them, so I thought I should give her some freedom." I was hesitant, I am her big sister, but I realised that it wasn't fair to her. To finally get away from our parents only for me to act like an overwhelming mother. So I'm following Thomas' lead, I trust his judgement.

As we walked into the great hall, I noticed Thomas' eyes instantly began searching for somebody. "Who are you looking for?"

"Harry Potter. I woke up today, feeling slightly guilty at my behaviour last night, I was a bit brutish." I stared at him with a disbelieving look. He noticed quickly, "I pushed him, I believed he was holding back and I was having quite a bad day, I attacked him into a duel and beat him mercilessly."

"You don't need to explain." He really didn't, even if I really did want to know.

"I wanted to. My brother made you my confidant last night, and if you accept that task, I would like to think of you as a friend." I couldn't help the smile that quickly crawled onto my face, I must have looked ridiculous because he chuckled softly. "Don't get too chuffed, that does mean that you'll have to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with me." I wonder if he actually considers that a negative. My entire life has been quite friendless, I have a few, of course, some girls that saw past the charade of lies and gossip but even with them around I've always felt like something was missing.

It wasn't long before Thomas' eyes trained in on Harry. He gestured for me to follow him, leading me to a seat and then taking the seat next to me, directly in front of Harry. They stared at each other, challenging one another to speak first, Harry broke quickly. "Didn't you say last night not to go by you unless I could beat you?" His tone held some anger, his expression was calm, he was trying his hardest not to let his temper get the best of him.

Thomas nodded awkwardly, "I actually just wanted to apologise for that." Harry seemed shocked, I guess I wouldn't have expected an apology either. "As you saw, I wasn't at my best last night, it frustrated me to no end and I let that frustration out on you, I apologise."

Harry nodded in appreciation for the apology. "It's alright." He looked at Thomas with a slight smile. "I looked at that book, I was barely able to tear it from Hermione's hands, I'm not surprised by what I found in there." I looked at Thomas with a questioning look.

"My family's Grimoire." He commented quickly before turning his attention to Harry. "Did you have any time to read about protective shields?" I was soon lost from the conversation, they both went back and forth about spells. Soon Thomas realised I had been cut out of the conversation and changed the subject. "So? Where are your companions? Hermione and Ronald."

Harry sighed, "Hermione received an assignment that is due like next week, so she worked on it most of the night, she has a strong need to work more than she's supposed to. Ron was playing wizards chess most of the night, being lectured by Hermione about his assignment. She's kind of overbearing when it comes to that stuff."

I found myself frowning at his words. "Sure, but from what I've heard Hermione got you out of more than one predicament." I almost laughed at Harry's expression, I had completely forgotten that I was awful at speaking English not long ago.

"I heard something similar. I'll tell you what Harry, if you worked as hard as she does you wouldn't need my training."

"I wasn't insulting her," Harry quickly assured, "I wouldn't do that. I love her. I mean as a friend. She's the best girl friend you could have, not like a girlfriend, I mean like a friend who is a girl." I allowed myself to laugh this time, Thomas joined me, a babbling Harry Potter was quite amusing. Maybe there was more to him than meets the eye.

Thomas gestured towards the great hall's door, Hermione was pacing down the aisle, taking a seat clumsily. "Honestly Harry, I do hope you got more of your assignment done then Ron, it's like he's doing it just to annoy me, he's never going to get any owls at this rate." She noticed Thomas and I and stopped mid rant. "Sorry." She bit her bottom lip awkwardly while a blush started to climb onto her face.

"It's fine, I believe Harry was finished telling us how much he loved you anyway." I couldn't believe Thomas would say that, without explaining the full story, it could be fun to watch it untangle a bit.

Soon Harry and Hermione were as red as a tomato, "I believe he said that you were the best friend someone could have." Harmless fun, sadistic harmless fun.

"Right." Harry stuttered out. "I was just saying how hard you work,"

"I mentioned how skilled Harry could be if he worked just as hard,"

"I thought, that they thought, that I was insulting you and then I explained how much I love you because you're like the best friend somebody could ask for, you've saved me countless times." Hermione blushed harder at the attention she was receiving and ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Alright, I think I've had my fun now, it's been awhile, how did I do?" I laughed once more at the glare Harry was giving Thomas.

"I think you've embarrassed them more than enough." Thomas shrugged before providing Hermione with his attention.

"Hermione this is Fleur, my friend. Fleur, this is Hermione Granger, an incredibly smart witch for her age." I wasn't sure how to react, I still remember her glare upon my entrance to this hall the first time. Thomas didn't leave a long enough space for it to become awkward luckily, "So Hermione, have you managed to read any of the Grimoire yet?"

Hermione quickly became excited, "I have, it's unbelievable, some of the things on just the first few pages are just amazing. I can't believe I've never heard of your family before, you've had Kings, Emperors, Pharaohs, Warlocks of the highest decree, if I didn't know better I would say it's fake, but I read some of the spells, wards and I loved the concepts of some of the charms." She paused, quickly taking in the expressions of everyone around her and shrugged with a smile on her face. "Sorry."

"No, I'm glad you're enjoying it. If you ever need any help, just ask."

"Thanks." The excitement in her eyes was contagious, soon the conversation about the Grimoire was ago again, I found myself adding bits and pieces here and there, I was older than Hermione and Harry, so I knew bits and pieces that they didn't. The conversation was considerably enjoyable. If the next year of Hogwarts was to stay like this, there wouldn't be a single complaint from me.

* * *

So? How was it? Any good?


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter for you all. Please leave a review, whether it is on how I can improve, or what you like about this fanfic. Unfortuantely, it may be a fortnight before another chapter, an unexpected move is going to leave me without internet. Sorry.

Anyway, please do read on.

* * *

1st (Thomas)

I was unsure of how it happened but somehow time managed to consume me once more. Every morning at exactly five fifty-nine I wake; at exactly six fifteen Harry and I run around the entire circumference of the castle twice; by seven we start training Harry's defence; by eight we have showered and moved to the great hall; we enjoy our breakfast with with Fleur, Hermione and Ronald; then we split up as they have their classes to attend; so by nine in the morning, I am back to training myself back to full strength.

It's the night before the cup will announce the champions, Fleur retired to her living quarters, to anxious to converse with anyone. Ron had been silent for the most part, spending time with a boy named Seamus, it seemed he needed to train his chess skills. Hermione wanted to join Harry and I while we trained. I wasn't sure at first, the training was getting more and more brutal each time and Hermione was only going to slow them down. So I agreed under the condition that she stays out of our way. She agreed, barely.

Surprisingly Harry had gained a lot of structure and skill for casting shields. As shown now.

"Bombarda!" The explosive spell went straight towards Harry, weakening his shield excessively, "Incendio" A flame blew towards Harry's shield, it wasn't long before the shield dissipated and Harry dropped to his knees. "That was grand. You've really got the hang of defensive shields."

Harry glanced up at me, he was a pitiful sight, "It's been weeks and I've barely lasted longer than five minutes."

If he thought he would be some grand warlock in a few weeks than he over thought his ability to learn. "Five minutes more than most. Harry, if you want to last longer then you need to work on your offence, using only defence will burn away at your core."

Harry stood up with little grace and moved to the side where Hermione sat reading. "Harry, I see you've lost your focus, you can go. First thing tomorrow I have something new to teach you, so be ready by five."

Harry stared at me in silence before nodding his head. "Fine."

Harry nudged Hermione, "Hermione?" Didn't even gain an ounce of her attention, "Come on." Finally allowing his frustration to show, he picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder effortlessly. They seem to be growing closer, courting one another without realising it, hopefully it won't become a problem.

"Harry!" She half shouted half squealed. "Put me down." I watched as the messed around, finally graced with peace and quiet I took a seat on my sofa. I hadn't had much time for fun and relaxation, I've spent weeks working on Harry and then on myself. I've put every spare moment into training myself excessively hard.

Three knocks roused me from my thoughts. I considered pretending to be out, just wait for them to go away but my hearing picked up a familiar breathing pattern. It was the one person that I didn't seem to mind being around, Fleur.

I had grown accustomed to the girl, I was actually quite fond of her presence, too fond. I stared at the door considering my options I shouldn't indulge her crush, I shouldn't even allow the thought to ponder in her beautiful mind, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings either. We could never even talk about the two of us being together, never mind to actually be with one another. I won't see her hurt.

I could her the familiar beat of an anxious heart, I shouldn't answer the door, but that didn't seem to stop my body from moving anyway, a familiar flick of the wrist opened the door gracefully. My heart and mind stopped completely, the sight of her, sometimes you can't always resist temptation.

"Fleur." I barely managed to raise my voice to a mere whisper. She smiled shyly. This wasn't a good idea.

"Tom." She paused, she seemed to like the dramatic moments, "I was hoping you might take a walk around the lake with me, I couldn't sleep." Her messy hair and the little make up upon her face, made her look like a new kind of divine being, as well as proving her words are true.

"You walked up seven flights of stairs to ask me to go on a walk with you?" I could tell that a dubious expression covered my face, she nodded awkwardly. "Very well. I'll just grab my coat." I turned quickly, reaching for my coat as it flew across the room to me. "Let's go."

The journey to the lake was quiet, not a single word was said, it was starting to be tedious. I quite enjoyed listening to her voice, there was something tranquil and warming about it. It wasn't five minutes before I found myself breaking the silence.

"I enjoy the occasional silence, but as peaceful as it might be, I would be very thankful if you would announce your inner thoughts." She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm just really nervous about tomorrow but I'm excited as well."

"Why?"

"Well what if I don't get chosen? Then I can't prove that I'm more than a Veela." She almost spat the word out. How could she hate being a Veela that much?

"Zelene was a Veela." Silence echoed for miles. She gave me a look, a look of encouragement and curiosity. "She was most definitely seen as more than just a Veela, I could name hundreds of thousands of men and women who had more respect for her, then their king. She embraced her nature, used it to convince evil to simply hand themselves over to the guards, she sang to the dying to take away their pain for as long as they needed, she helped the scared children fall asleep with the most beautiful lullaby. You don't need to win a tournament as stupid as this one to prove yourself, you just need to embrace your nature and use it for what it is, a gift. A gift that will allow you to help so many people." Zelene hadn't left my thoughts for a single moment, if only my brother could have wiped my memory once more before he sent me here. It's never as painful when I remember it again, it's as though I'm remembering another man's life, which is so much easier than knowing it's my memories completely.

Fleur paused before giving me a gentle kiss to the side of my cheek. "Thank you." We continued walking slowly, we neared the carriages.

"You'll be fine to sleep now?"

She shook her head simply, "I doubt it. I feel much more relaxed so the odds are definitely higher. Thanks to you."

"Well than m'lady, I shall bid you fair well. Goodnight and sweet dreams." Her melodic giggle surrounded me.

"Goodnight." She kissed me once more on both cheeks before walking away into her carriage. Isn't it funny how I'm the one who now has to climb the stairs, I could just apparate up there, but that cunning old man would use it against me.

After a long, dull, tedious journey back to my living quarters, I found myself collapsing into my bed. Tomorrow I'm teaching Harry Legilimency, I could have him learn during our nightly sessions but his mind will be filled with adrenaline after a long run.

As the sun rose, Harry and I ran at a relaxed speed, it wasn't long before Harry stared to lag behind. I paused noticing how his breathing was starting to get better, he wasn't breathing like somebody with failing lungs, he was taking steady breaths, his stamina and endurance was improving steadily. I waited until his breathing was more stabilized before approaching the new topic.

"You're going to learn Legilimency."

Harry nodded, "So we're finished with shields, what time are we meeting tonight then?"

A chuckled escaped my mouth, "Oh no. We're adding morning sessions, hence why you're up an hour earlier than normal." Harry grimaced. "Problem?"

"It's just that we've been working so hard that I don't have time for fun. I wake up and I'm going for a run, I barely have time for a shower, I then have classes all day, then I have to do my assignments straight away because I have our sessions throughout most of the night. Now your making me get up even earlier." His rant was finally over.

"Harry. My father started to teach me how to wield a sword the second I could take my first step, you're what? Fifteen? You're fifteen years behind schedule."

"Schedule for what? I asked you to teach me, not take my life away." He's a fool.

"Schedule." I got in his face, he stumbled back slightly, surprised at the forcefulness of my movements. "I'll tell you what for. There's a war coming Harry, a war that everyone is expecting you to win. I have no idea who Voldermort is or why he is so scary, but whatever it is he can do, it has one of the most powerful wizards cowering in fear, hiding away in that castle. You think I'm taking your life, you wait until you watch the people you love and care for die right in front of you. You think this war is going to be like a fairy tale? Like a story you can read about? It won't be. Somebody you care for will die, they will, it's not a possibility, it's not a chance, it will happen. That's war. If we don't get you ready, everyone is going to take a step back and look at you, they'll die because you wanted a life. You wanted to play wizard's chess, you wanted to court Hermione, you didn't want to put in the effort to look after them," Admittedly my anger took hold for a moment, the vault I built not long ago wasn't working, all of my emotions flooded back into my system. I stared at him with disappointment, defeat pouring through my tone at my next few words. "but hey, what's that matter. You deserve to play silly little games and date the pretty girls, you're Harry Potter, the saviour. I thought there was more to you than a trouble maker, I thought that you were the boy who wanted to help people, maybe you just wanted fame, maybe you just wanted some attention."

Harry's glare intensified, "I do want to help people. I don't want attention, I never wanted attention, I just want to be left alone. The silly little games and the spending time with the pretty girl, that's for them, that's so that I have some people I can depend on."

"Very well. No morning sessions, but when you find yourself on the losing side of the war, when you watch those people you care for die right in front of you, I want you to think about what hundreds of hours training with me can have done. You could have saved them, stop thinking short term, start thinking long term."

"That's easy for you to say, you have no friends, no family that you're close to. The closest thing to somebody you need to look after is Fleur and Gabrielle, but even with them you keep them at arms length. You don't have anyone, I don't want that, I need my friends."

"One day Harry, one day you'll think back to that comment, you'll realise that if you had left them here to train, you could have saved there lives. You'll realise that turning off your emotions, keeping yourself away from feeling anything for people , that's to save yourself from the grief of watching them die. Now excuse me, I have a few more hours of training I need to attend to, I guess I'll be saving everyone's ass but please do have a game of wizards chess on me."

When lunch came, the tension covering the hall was almost thick enough to grab. I must admit I was silently wishing that Fleur would not be chosen, I'm unaware of what this tournament is like now, but when I was placed in it, well, lets just say it's a time to be forgotten.

"Viktor Krum." The man's facade slipped across his face, an excited smile, he glanced towards me and nodded. I nodded back awkwardly. He moved to another section of the castle, towards the trophy room most likely. Fleur's heart rate picked up forcefully as somebody from her school was about to be announced. I moved my hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, a slight smile showed her appreciation.

"Fleur Delacour." I'm surprised she didn't fall at the speed she jumped to her feet, her excited expression all to real. I would be training her now, whether she liked it or not. Soon she vanished and Dumbledore was ready to read the Hogwarts champion. I searched the hall, there are very few who I would chose, not that I ever would.

"Harry Potter." Silence was suddenly very unsettling. Harry was right, somebody wants him killed and they must of placed him within the cup. Hermione grabbed him and started to push him up, Ron seemed shocked by the entire thing, it's a good job I've already been training him. I watched his expression, the funny thing being that even though he looked surprised, it wasn't outrage he was holding back, it was excitement. The old man didn't seem surprised by the name, his expression showed that he wasn't happy about it, but there was a very hopeful look in his eyes.

I stood up, ready to see the two new champions, the goblet lit up once more. Everybody started to mumble, Dumbledore looked almost too happy by the new development. The burned paper floated down to his grasp. He turned with an expectant expression. "Thomas of Celestial." Everybody glanced around the room, seeing me on my feet made them realise I wasn't who I said I was. Hermione and Ron started to whisper.

"I didn't put my name in that goblet." Why would he put my name in the cup, It had to have been him, who else?

"We can talk about this in,"

I flicked my wrist, summoning the paper to me, much to the shock of everyone else. "We'll talk about it now." My voice had took on a much colder tone. This was how he was going to get Harry to require him again, but he was mistaken if he thought a magical contract would force me into something I didn't want to do. More gasps and mumbles filtered through the hall.

"Follow me now!" The man was a fool. A stupid, powerful, once good fool. I moved towards him.

"I wouldn't want to explain why I fixed a magically binding cup either." I walked away, quickly finding myself in the room with three other champions.

"Thomas?" It was almost an echo, if you took away Viktor's accent and Fleur's feminine tone.

"It would seem that like Harry, somebody wanted me in this tournament, fear not, I will not be competing." Five aggressive pairs of footsteps captured my interest.

"Headmaster. I didn't put my name in that cup." A man with an excited expression shook his head, I already didn't like him.

"I believe you Harry but there's nothing I can do." The old man glanced in my direction. "You can't back out or receive any help, you're in a magical contract Harry, you'll lose your magic."

"Well then old man." My tone was bitter and cold, Fleur wrapped her hand around my arm. "Perhaps you shouldn't have put his name in there in the first place! If you think I won't help Harry during this tournament you're wrong."

A man with an excited expression strode forward. "Are you saying that you're ready to lose your magic? I'm Ludo Bagman, the official running this tournament,"

"Stop. I don't care who you are. Here." I pulled my wand out and snapped it in half. "Unlike the rest of the brainwashed students here, I don't need a wand." My emotions seemed to be getting worse. My animagus was once more clawing its way out. "Think it's best if I go for a walk."

"I'll come too." I shouldn't let her, I know I shouldn't, we're getting too close and yet a found a smile crawl onto my face as I walked away.

"What's wrong?" Her hold on me tightened, "I've never seen you this angry."

I paused before shaking my head. "The first time I was in this tournament, I was thirteen, I watched a hundred men get slaughtered before the second task." Her skin paled, "Don't be scared, it's no where near as bad now, I wouldn't have let you put your name in that goblet without telling you first if it was. I was forced into it, like Harry now is, because some people can't handle power, because it corrupts them. I was told Albus Dumbledore was a respectful, prestigious warlock, one of the most power-fullest men in this time, I don't see it."

"You'll teach Harry, he'll be fine." I stared at her, she saw completely through me, I'm worried. I've grown use to having Harry around, he's somebody I know could be a great friend , as well as a new apprentice. Not that I would explain that to anybody, I didn't want to see him lose his or anybody of his friends lives. I may not seem it but I am human, and even though I wanted them gone, I do have feelings.

"I'll be teaching you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Choose what time and what days, at least three days a week, not past nine, that's Harry's time."

"Can I get back to you?"

"You have until tonight, I said it's not as bad, I didn't say this tournament was going to be easy." She nodded in understanding, we slowly started to walk again.

Soon Harry found us and explained what was happening with the first task, well the date, not what the task actually was. He actually pulled me to one side, much to my dismay, I actually didn't want to leave Fleur, she seemed to keep my emotions in control.

"You broke your wand." His incredulous look was slightly amusing.

"Like I said in there, I don't need a wand for my magic."

"But you broke it because Dumbledore placed you in it?" I didn't realise just how much the old man meant to Harry, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wish I could say to you that I wasn't but his intentions were clear. He wants me to be unable to help you, so that you need to rely on him, which is why I think he placed your name in there too." There was a bond there once, "Don't give up on him, he has this idea that your going to be the decisive player in this war, so he wants you to be ready. He cares about you."

Harry shrugged with an awkward expression. "He's the closest connection I have other than Sirius to my family." He sighed awkwardly, "Actually I wanted to apologise about this morning, I think I might have crossed the line, I was hoping I could do those morning lessons."

"Don't worry about it. You know things are going to become more intense now right, not just our lessons but your friends and the people around you, they're going to think that you planned this."

"Yeah. They always do, I'm always the bad guy, the next dark lord." It was obvious that he found it slightly amusing, even if there was a slight bit of anger in his tone. I was about to train Harry Potter, I'm going to need to get rid of the boy who lived, the victim, because if he holds that bitterness in, that anger in, one day, I'll have to kill him.

* * *

Not much happened in this chapter, sorry, I've been trying to build their relationships up so that future chapters will go smoother. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as my internet gets set up in the new place, let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, this is much later than it was supposed to be. Moving has been tauntingly slow, the internet still isn't up, and I'm still extremely busy. I'm actually sitting in a library to upload this. I'm not sure when the next one will be up, but hopefully, it will be on time every week after this Friday... damn internet is being done this Saturday. I'm sorry for the shorter chapter as well, as I said I've been busy. Please leave criticism, opinions and dare I say, praise, in the review box. Thanks.

* * *

3rd person

Everything had gotten tense over the next following days. Harry Potter was a cheat, a liar, an attention seeker. That's what they said, it's amazing what people say out of jealousy, Harry couldn't believe it when he found out who had started the rumours. Ronald Weasley, his best friend, he always acted badly out of jealousy, but this, Harry couldn't believe it. Even Hermione seemed unsure of what she should think, unsure of who's side she should pick. Harry was angry.

His training with Thomas was getting more and more intense, his anger seemed to intensify the power behind his spells, he still hadn't won. Even after Thomas had started his training with Fleur, he still seemed too energised, too strong, too quick. Harry wouldn't lie, he had learnt a lot, Thomas was one of the best teachers he had ever learnt from. He no longer screamed at the top of his lungs as he cast a spell, he was learning to block people from reading his mind, it was harder than he had thought, but at least people couldn't just see what he was about to throw at them by reading his mind. All of that being said, Thomas wasn't losing, barely even wasting energy on him.

Fleur was spending a lot of energy on her sessions, more than she ever had during her normal classes. Thomas wasn't sure were to start with her, she was older than Harry, she had more knowledge than him. She already knew Occlumency, and Legilimency, she knew not to scream at the top of her lungs what spell she was about to use. Her magic however was everywhere, it was like an archer shooting ten arrows in hopes of finally hitting her single target. She needed to focus her magic, she had a wand with a core of a veela hair, unfortunately she didn't love her heritage, she didn't want her heritage, so the veela hair seemed to be fighting back. So Thomas sat her down and talked to her, told her about his wife from another time, the first veela he had ever come across. He told her that she would need to learn to accept her heritage or she could never feel the full potential of her magic.

Harry had spent a few nights in Thomas' quarters, choosing the sofa over spending time in the Gryffindor tower, where Ron and Seamus kept making sly comments. He was sitting on the sofa, reading a book from Thomas' bookshelf, as he walked out of the bathroom.

"The guide of an animagus." Thomas walked past him and took the book. "You're not ready for that. Believe me, it's not as great as they make it out to be."

Harry sighed, eyeing the book Thomas re-shelved, "My godfather is an animagus, he doesn't seem to mind it."

"I'm sure he likes chasing his tail and licking his arsehole. That being said he is a dog. What if you become a lion, a tiger, a bird, a fish? What if the thing you become craves blood? What if it makes you go downstairs in the morning, makes you go into the Great Hall, makes you tear the arms and legs from every student, makes you drink the blood that flows from them? Does that seem like something you want to become?" Thomas sat next to him, summoning a crystal glass to him, taking a mouthful of the golden liquid swirling around it.

"No." Harry stared at him. "You've spent a lot of time thinking about being an animagus?" Thomas turned with a frown.

"I was like you once Harry, I made my decisions on my whims and wants. Then I became a wolf, a dire wolf, a blood thirsty monster. I killed hundreds of people, before a witch cursed me, put the beast in a cage and then put it in the darkest hole in my mind." Harry's eyes widened in shock. "I'm going to tell you a story Harry, one about two brothers, about the consequences of actions." Harry nodded in acceptance, giving Thomas his full attention. Thomas told him of his past, the important parts, the things that Harry needed to understand. He wasn't going to tell anyone else, he didn't see the point, but Harry was straying a path between light and dark. He was losing the love and warmth he held for those around him, for good reason, but he was trading it out for bitterness and darkness.

"… so you see Harry, if you keep going down this path, one day you'll be the dark lord, and I'll kill you." Harry sat there, his expression stoic, shock ringing through his ears. It was always a joke when everyone else had said it, something that almost made him chuckle, but not now. If Thomas was being honest, Harry wouldn't have been the first person that had changed, and he wouldn't be the first Thomas would have had to kill. "That being said, it's late. Get some sleep, I'll be teaching you how to focus that anger, and I'm going to show you how to focus the magic that comes with it."

Harry didn't say anything, but his mind was in complete use, everything had changed in the last hour. The things Thomas had said, the things he now needed to think about, he wasn't getting any sleep. He needed to talk to Hermione, but it was late, knowing her she would be asleep. Classes are still going on after all. Surprisingly Harry did fall asleep, a dream plagued him, the worst nightmare he had ever experienced. He watched as a snake climbed stairs, it's large body slithering towards a door, strong enough to push the door open. This time there is no dark lord, there is not Peter Pettigrew, no followers. Just a boy, green eyes and black hair, a sinister expression. The snake crawled around his neck, Harry could feel it, the comfort of having a friend wrapped around him in a protective fashion. It was quite petrifying.

The next morning, Thomas and Harry stood next to the lake, two planks of wood levitated to hover just above the water. "Follow my lead, Harry, I'm doing this now so that you don't feel like an idiot." Harry stared at him in confusion. Thomas moved onto one of the pieces of wood, balancing his legs as the plank moved to slide him off. Thomas gestured towards the other plank of wood. "Now just follow my movements." Thomas started to dance. Well it looked like dancing. Harry shook his head, ready to refuse, he wasn't about to look like an idiot. Then a bubble seemed to liquefy around Thomas. Harry instantly tried but nothing. "We'll be doing this for an hour, it took me two hundred years to do this properly, you won't be doing this today. Today is about relaxing, a mediation of sorts, learning to let go of the anger built up."

From a distance Dumbledore watched, a frown on his face, his usual sparking eyes looked old, tired and defeated. The boy would never be ready at this rate. He moved back into his office, taking a lemon sherbet and popping it into his mouth. It was one of the only comforts he had left these days. He would just have to support Harry, trust in the boy's abilities, he had already done it to many times for the wrong reasons, maybe it's time to do it for the right reason. He needed to have a conversation with McGonagall.

Time seemed to fly past the boys, as students from all three school seemed to be awake and moving around the grounds. Luckily Harry had already gotten the movement down, so he didn't look like a complete fool. Students watched in awe, as a ball of pure power radiated from Thomas, it was throwing waves at them. It was like a gust of wind, blowing their hair back. Harry finally realised there were at least a hundred students standing in front of him, he lost balance and ended up in the lake. Much to Thomas' amusement.

"Mr Potter, Mr Celestial, my office now!" A stern angry voice shouted. McGonagall stormed away, students flooded towards the Great Hall. The two boys wasted no time, neither would admit it, but it wasn't only respect that brought them there quickly, they both had a slight fear of the elder witch.

They sat in front of her, as she glared at Thomas, who was trying not to show the effect it was having on him. "The Headmaster has chosen to relief you of your classes until the tournament is over."

"But Professor," Harry began quickly, "if I don't attend the lessons, I'm going to fail my owls, and I need as much help as possible to actually survive this tournament."

"Do not worry potter, he has relieved you of your classes, not your education. You are to spend the time you now have free with Mr Celestial. If that is okay with you?" She wasn't pleased at all, Harry Potter was a student under her guardianship, she was supposed to be the one teaching him, she was the one who was supposed to help him win. Thomas of Celestial, whoever he is, may well be powerful, and what she had just witnessed proves just that, but he is the enemy of Harry in this tournament.

Thomas raised his eyebrows, the old man was finally starting to make sense. "I'll teach him, he's already learnt a significant amount over the past few weeks."

"Very well, you may leave." Harry stood up, ready to leave.

"Actually professor, I was hoping to speak to you, I'll take but a moment," He lanced towards Harry, "privately." Begrudgingly Harry left.

"Very well. What do you want?" She stared him down, letting the silence express her displeasure.

"I was hoping that every week, on a day and time of your choosing, that we might meet and talk about Harry's progress. I understand all too well that you are in charge of Harry's education, I understand that you want to make sure that he lives up to his potential, I want to make sure that he does his best too. Especially with this upcoming war." The way she nodded, almost smiled, told him that he had just won a few points.

"Fridays, seven in the evening." Thomas winced internally.

"Can we do eight? I have training with Fleur Delacour from half six until half seven" Her smile increased slightly as she nodded.

"May I ask, why are you helping them? Any wizard your age, with your magical ability, would be ready to accept this challenge and win, but not you, you're helping the other contestants. You even broke your wand."

Thomas smiled as he stood up. "I don't see this tournament as a challenge, I see it as a way to meet new people, wasn't that what you announced it as? There is no contestant that could beat me, not yet anyway, there is no challenge for me. Besides, looks are deceiving, who said I'm young," He pulled his wand out, unscathed and in perfect condition. "or that I broke my wand. Sleight of hand, Professor McGonagall, it's a beautiful thing."

Thomas made sure Harry didn't waste his day doing nothing, Harry was going to learn. They rushed to the Great Hall, having barely any time to eat their breakfast. Hermione had already left for her class, Fleur was eating in the carriage, leaving a mouth filled Ron. As Harry sat down, feeling an intense glare digging into the side of his face, he started to grab some toast.

"What's wrong with you and Ronald?" Thomas was glancing between the two, confusion flowing through his words.

"He thinks I put my name in the cup, he's angry because I didn't tell him and that he didn't get to put his name in. Thinks I wanted the attention." Harry frowned. "He's being a right git."

"Well you do want the attention." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "What? You do. I saw it in your eyes, I saw it on your face, I saw it in your restrained excited walk. You want to be known for more that killing Voldermort, this is your chance."

"You're wrong."

"I'm just surprised that Ronald feels he needs to prove himself." Thomas continued, as though Harry hadn't even spoke. "He has a lot of respect, it's just hidden, can't let the lower class get ahead of themselves." Ronald listened from afar, for once taking a break from his food. "He nearly sacrificed himself in a game of chess to help Harry Potter, he followed Harry Potter down the chamber of secrets, he welcomed Harry Potter to his family. I'm simply surprised that this is what made him second guess his loyalty, perhaps he saw in you what I did, perhaps he's simply fed up with being your shadow. Maybe you should stop being such a Gryffindor, sit down with him and talk."

"I tried." Harry snapped with frustration. "He won't."

"Well then, I guess your friendship is over." Thomas stood up and gestured outside. "Finish your breakfast and meet me in my quarters."

Half an hour later Thomas' door knocked, Harry walked in as the door swung itself open. "What are we doing today?"

"History mate." Harry sighed.

"Can't we just continue with my offense? How's history going to help me with this war you keep going on about?"

Thomas glared at him as he took a seat, gesturing for Harry to sit in front of him. "We could, but we aren't. You're going to witness my history, you're going to see the consequences of war first hand, and you'll learn some legilimency."

"Okay." Within moments Harry was inside Thomas' mind, being guided to the most gruesome, most sickening memories. He was shown different wars, watched as he saw friends and family cut open, shot and tortured. He felt every emotion Thomas had, Harry wanted nothing more than to leave these memories but Thomas refused to let him leave. Harry watched as children were beaten and murdered. He watched as brutes raped and pillaged villages. He felt what being an animagus was like, the blood lust, the rage. He couldn't help but want to curl into a ball and cry. Suddenly he was pulled from Thomas' mind.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Harry. I needed you to know that war isn't a story. It's not a myth or a legend. It's brutal, it's harsh and there's no second chance. I've been told there's a law, forbidding three spells, spells that could cost you your soul. We're going to learn them, Harry, because when it comes down to it, they will throw the deadly curse at you and no shield that your generation will summon will stop it." Harry nodded solemnly.

"Okay. I trust you, so you teach me what you think I need to know, I won't ask any more questions."

"Good." Thomas stood up and took of his robe. "You know the cruciatus curse correct?" Harry nodded. "Cast it on me, remember, no questions."


End file.
